Somethings Change
by Booknchoc
Summary: When she gets a visit from someone she used to know her world changes and she has to find the answers on what happened to her family all of those years ago and maybe find love along the way. Sunny/OC. Ironhide/OC Father/ Daughter
1. Chapter 1

Somethings change.

Summary: Karen is the daughter of a weapon specialist and didn't know about him until he shows up in the summer and her life is turned upside down as she tries to remeber her family and a golden mech that she had been friends with. 

"Hurry up," I whispered as I watched the clock tick to 3:30pm for the end of school for the summer.

My best friend Selena was counting the seconds in Spanish, and I was listening to her as our English teacher Miss Lewis finished off the presentation for our exams next year. Just as she had finished the bell rang and everyone cheered with the start of summer.

I walked towards my locker with Selena and her twin sister Lisa and listened to them as they talked about the terrisot attck in Mission city in America.

"Dad was stationed out in America maybe he knows what happened," Lisa said. "What do you think Karen?"

"I think that you have let this attack go to your head Lis," I replied.

"You have to come to our summer house," Selena said to me as I waved goodbye to them.

"I'll see what I can do," I replied. "You know my mom."

I walked down the streets of the countryside to the small house that lived in with my mom, her husband and my little sister. My dad had died in the army and I had been sent back to my mom when I was six. My mother had never wanted me and my dad had got custordy for me but he worked for the USA militry and died when he was getting civllians from Iran to safety. I inserted the key to the door and opened it, hearing voices and seeing two guys staring at me as I ran up the stairs to be out of the way. I chucked my school bag on the floor and pulled on an old t-shirt and combats before walking to the kitchen to get a drink of water before disappearing outside and stopped.

In my drive way was some of the most expensive cars that I could think of and they were just parked there.

Some rich people are here, I thought as I made my way down the path to the fields that were no one else went apart from me and my friends.

I apporched the old apple tree and climbed up to the low hanging branches, pulling my bag that I grabed on the way and took out my ipad and connected to the internet to listen to music and talk t0 Selena and Lisa on facebook.

"Karen where are you!" I heard my mom call.

I looked up to the see the porch light coming on as she came outside.

"There is someone you have to meet," she called out.

"Coming mom," I answered.

Who am I meeting I thought as I walked back to the house relazing that it had gotton dark.

"Karen this is Optimus Prime," mom said pointing to one guy.

"Karen I am Optimus Prime as Sally has just said and I here to take you back to America where your father lives and he is apart of team known as Autobots."

"My father is dead," I replied. "If this is some sick joke..."

"I don't want her to know Prime," a voice I recognised said.

"Daddy" I said shocked. "What the hell is going on."

I sprinted off grabbing my bag and ran into the forest not listening to them as they yelled at me to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. Only my ocs.**

**Karen: good thing too because she would drove them up the wall**

**Me: Shut up and go and have screaming match with Starscream.**

**Enjoy the chapter. Karen meets a con. Her father is going to go mental Hahaha.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I skidded to a halt at the clearing me and Selena had camped in last summer and had a bonfire here last November. I clutched my knees to me as I fall to the floor, my emotions blurring as I tried to get back in check as I sobbed. The father that I had believed had been dead for six years was back and wants me to live with him again and the fact that I never knew bugged me big time.

This sucks, I thought as I heard a jet fly over heard.

I heard a crashing sound and mechanic whizzing before I looked behind me to see a giant robot that had red eyes looking straight at me. It's body in shape was a triangle with wings and he had a look of a Dorito as scrambled to my feet, my eyes widened at the sight of the robot as it approached me. Every nerve in my body was telling me to run, but my brain told me that I wouldn't get far even if I did run for track at school.

"Now than why would the daughter of Autoscum be all the way out here away from safety and not only that but the weapon specialists as well," the robot sneered at me in a squeaky voice that sounded like a cat being strangled. **(A/N: don't ask. I don't like Starscream)**

I felt anger but didn't show it. Sure I was mad that I had been lied to but family was important to me and no one insults my family and gets away with it

"At least I don't look like a giant Dorito that sounds like a strangled cat," I said back.

Big mistake I had ever made.

"How dare you!" it yelled. "I will squash you like the disgusting bug you are fleshing."

I gasped as its hand reached towards me until a blue plasma blast shot the robot away from me. Turning around I saw a black robot with cannons aiming on the robot that had almost squashed me to blob.

"Get the frag away from my daughter before I kill you Starscream," it threatened moving closer to me.

"Now why would I do that autobot?" Starscream asked. "I think the fleshing should choice. She runs towards you I'll…" he get to finish as the black robot shot him again before tackling him to the ground.

I gave a scream as I found myself close to a chest with a hand around me protectively.

"I'm sorry Karen," Ironhide muttered holding me. "I have to get you out of here. I love you my child. Bumblebee get her out of her now!"

A Camaro appeared and a boy appeared next to me with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a yellow and black stripe top and a pair of jeans before dragging me towards the Camaro.

"Go Bumblebee!" Ironhide yelled. "You know where."

* * *

**Oh oh what's going to happen now? R&R**

**Karen: you almost squashed me!**

**Me: Starscream almost did Karen. But you dad came into the scene**

**Ironhide: Only just in time fleshing**

**Me: Be quite Ironhide. I can't kill the main character now can I.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will properly be that last chapter for a while because I've got exams so not many updates on my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only Karen and any other ocs. (Can I stop saying that now?)**

**Chapter three**

Bumblebee was weaving down the motor way as I hold my knees to my chest, unsure on what to say to him as he turned off the M6 to a junction that was pretty much deserted as he pulled in a dirt track and drove down it.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Who are you and who was that other robot that almost squashed me?"

Bumblebee didn't say nothing but open the door for me and I get out but dropped to the floor as I started to sob. My emotions where blurred as I remembered what had happened six years ago. I stared at the floor not noticing that I had been picked up until I felt a tingly through my body. I looked up to see a mint green coloured search and hummer robot with a blue light out of his arm on me.

"Is she ok Ratchet?" dad asked, looking at me in concern.

"She's fine just is shock which would have happened because she is only twelve Ironhide."

"What are you?" I asked confused. "I remember snippets back than but not all of it."

"Karen we are auto robotic organisms from the planet that was once known as Cybertron," a deep voice replied. "You can call us Autobots for short. We came to Earth a couple of years ago searching for the Allspark. That was around the time that your father, who is my weapon specialists had meet your mother. The All spark was destroyed in Mission City two years ago. My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots and we are also part of a American secret organisation known as NEST, which we have been doing with some brave men and women that we fight alongside."

I nodded looking around me. There was a group of five Autobots around me, with my father holding me. In the background was two robots that where watching me with their optics on me, looking at me if they recognise me.

"The plane is here Prime," a voice said that had a hint of authority in it.

"Autobots lets go," Optimus replied. "You don't get travel sick do you Karen?"

"I hate planes I replied as dad placed me down on the ground before he kneeled. "But I'll be okay as long as I have my head phones and DS."

They all nodded at me as a guy came up to me and lead me to a sit that was facing the bots as some of them sat or transformed into their vehicle modes. I felt hands wrap around me and I jumped until I heard my dad's voice.

"It's okay Karen," he whispered. "You can sleep if you want because isn't what a twelve year old should go through in one day."

I mumbled something before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep, before the talking began.

Annnnnnnd that is Chapter three. If you can guess the two autobots who recognise Karen I'll update faster. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for not updating for a while, How I hate school work and exams. This chapter might not be that good because my mind is full of exam questions and that so I apologise.**

**In this chapter we learn some things- Karen's mother meeting Ironhide (the woman from the start isn't her real mother)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter four

My eyes opened when I heard movement around me. I could feel my dad's arms where around me still when I saw someone leaning over me. It was a man with blonde hair and shocking blue eyes that was watching me. He was wearing a yellow top and blue jeans and when he saw me looking at him he frowned slightly before holding out one of his hands to me.

"Let me speak to you," he said in a whisper. "The others are sleeping and I can't get that look on your face when you saw me and brother out of my processor."

I took his hand and he gently pulled me from my father's arms, who grumbled something under his breath before it disappeared.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him. "I don't remember that much… Sunstreaker."

He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. My rested on his shoulder, before he started to lead me to his aft-mode.

"Still a Lamboghni Sunny," I teased before jumping when I felt another pair of hands wrap around me as well. I had to snicker when Sunny gave his twin a dirty look when he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Nice to see you to Sides," I said smiling. "So what have you two been up to while I've been gone for the last six years?"  
"Causing trouble and being a nusicense to eveyone," Ratchet said. "Karen time for a check up before we land at base." I goarned as Ratchet led me to his aft form and started to scan me. He mumbled stuff under his vents when Sunny and Sides joined us.

"Should we wake up Ironhide?" Suuny asked Ratchet.

"Depends on what you have got planned to wake up Sunny," Ratchet replied. "Just don't get injurged because I won't fix you."

Sunstreaker smiled before stalking over to my dad and leaned into his open window and pressed his horn that echoed across the room. Me, Ratchet and Sides along with the others that had been watching brust out into laughter as dad chased Sunny in his hologram. Optimus had and amused look in his optics and he winked at me when he saw me looking at him.

"Okay dad that's enough," I finally said when Sunny was in one of the corners of the room of the plane we was in. "You can get him back at base."

Dad smiled evily at Sunny before scopping me up in his arms and carried me to his aft form and placed me in it.

"We are landing now," he said when I started to protest. "Then you can speak to Sunstreaker."

"Am I sensing protection in that area dad?" I teased him.

He grunted before strapes appeared around him and chained him into the floor.

* * *

"Freedom!" I yelled as I ran around the field we had landed in.

Some of the bots was laughing and some laughed harder when Sunny decided to dump me in the pond.

"Come back here!" I shouted, slipping over in my wet sneakers and my hoodie stuck to me as I chased him.

"What is going on here?" a males voice asked.

Optimus sighed before turning to a man that I hadn't seen before approch us. he was wearing a suit and he had a look that said "I'm higher then you pieces of metal and other people around me". That was a look I had seen on many people at my school and I hated people like that.

"Mr Galloway," Optimus said. "This is my weapon specailists daughter that will be living with us at base because of sightings of decepticons have increased in Ireland since Misson City and the battle in England we had with them last mionth. I have already spoken to Colonel Sharp about it and he has agreed that Karen can stay at base." Galloway opened his mouth to say something but Optimus continued. "Also when there are decepticon sighting Karen will be at Major Lennox's house who has agreed to look after her when her father is away from base. The board has agreed to this and you can ask any of them and they will tell you the same as I have just told you."

Galloway shot me a glare before walking away mumbling about stuff.

"So if that is Butt face who is the Major that is looking after me when dad is away with you guys fighting cons?" I asked.

"That would be me, Karen," a voice said behind me and I looked around to see a man in his late twentie approching us along with a blonde woman and a little girl.

"hello," I said politely. "I'm guessing that you are Major Lennox and this is either your girlfriend or wife and your daughter sir."

Lennox smiled at me as he introudced his wife, Sarah and his daughter Annabelle. Sarah smiled at me sweetly while Annabelle hid behind her mother who laughed a little. I smiled at her before a blast echoed around the field and Ratchet faceplamed himself as a mech I hadn't seen before approch us, with his arm in his hand that had been blasted off.

"The girl just gets here and you scare the living daylights out of her, Wheeljack," Ratchet scrowled as he went to mend his hand.

Wheeljack winked at me before turning to Ratchet, frowning slightly. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see my dad's hologram.

"Lets talk and go for a drive," he said. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

I nodded getting into his aft-mode as he drived in the woods around us.

_I wonder what he is going to talk about," _I thought when he pulled into a clearing.

* * *

_(Time Skip-**Ironhides POV**)_

I watched my daughter as she laughed with Sunstreaker and Sides. There was no surprise there that she wouldn't get along with them. Before she had lefted to go with her mother's friend they had been unsepartable, never saw one without the other but it had hurt them when she left and it hurt me as well. I sighed as I remembered how I had meet her mother Helen on that cold winter night.

(**Flash back)**

_Helen Schocls pulled her coat closer around her as she hurried home from her friends party. Her parents had wanted her back an hour ago and she had been slipping and sliding in the ice that made up Ohio as she went down an ally way that would cut back time. She was unaware of someone following her, but she had a pen knief on her and she did know how to fight. _

_There was a black GMC truck parked at the end of the alley way and someone was in the driving sight. A smile came over her face when she know that if someone attacked her in this alley way she would be found by the person. Oh how wrong she was when a hand clapped over her mouth and something was struck to her thoart and was pressed down hard enough to draw blood from it._

_"Be quiet little girl and I might just let you free with only a little bit of bruises," a voice slurred with alchol said as he dragged her into a door way and started to touch up._

_"Get your hands off me," she growled as she tried to get out of his grasp. _

_"Now why would I do that for?" he asked her as he tore off her skirt, but frowned when he saw leggings underneath them._

_"Take your hands off the girl right this instant," a voice said wih a hint of anger in it._

_Turning around the drnken man saw a figure of a man that was decked out in army gear and had scars covering every inch of his body that could be seen. He had shocking electric blue eyes and they were full of hate. Helen had had enough and she kicked the guy in front of her that quickly stabbed her in the stomach before running off. Ironhide looked at her in shock as she stumbled foreward. _

_"Thanks mister," she said, holding one hand to her wound. "If it's not to much bother could you take me to an hospital I'll pay you twenty dollers."_

_ironhide didn't answer her but scopped her up and carrying her to his aft mode. When he was sure she was strapped in he got into the driving seat and pulled away from the kerb and phoned ratchet about the injured femme he was bringing back to base._

**(end of flashback)**

I sighed and looked towards the sun that had just come out from a cloud.

"I miss you Helen," I whispered. "Where did they take you

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnddddd that is the end of Chapter Four. Hoped you enjoyed it plz R&R as I think of the next Chapter thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait on updating guys. here is chapter 5 enjoy.**

* * *

The day was cool and hummed as I listened to my headphones on the wall that just overlooked the outside pool of the base. I had been a week nowthat I had been at the base, and everyone had welcomed me back with open arms apart from a femme called Chromia, Galloway and another man called Simmons who looked like he wanted to cut me open and see how I "tick" if you know what I mean.

I was absorbed in my music and drawing the surroundings that was around the pool that I didn't notice Sunny behind me before he squeezed my sides making me squeal and fall off with him landing onto of me. He smiled and I had to laugh as he pulled me to my feet. It felt nice being back with my best friend but I couldn't explain why my heart beated against my chest to escape. I had thought about asking Arcee about it but she was always busy whenever I went looking for her.

"Hello Sunny," I said. "What are we doing today then?"

"Well your father said that he needs to find you a school to go to so we are slacking and having fun," he replied pulling me towards his alt form.

I smiled and got in as Sides joined us as we raced out the base to our hideout were we went to be away from the others. Sunny putted some music on and I sang along until we made it to our little clearing were a steam was flowing and the air smelt like the British country side but better.

"So what should we do?" I asked them.

"Plan another prank on your dad," Sides said.

I grinned before I sat down next to them as we planned the prank and what we would need to buy.

* * *

I was eating some of the pie Sarah had made when an alarm arang over the entire base.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sir cons are two miles out and closing in fast," a solider shouted as I ran to find dad.

"Karen stay with Sarah," he told me. "This is not safe for you to be out there."

"Dad be careful," I told him before I went to Sarah.

I watched at they all departed and Sarah took my hand before we both sprinted to the jeep.

"I'm guessing we are going to the cabin?" I asked her.

She nodded as I comforted Annie.

"Shush," I told her. "Everything is going to be okay."

She nodded as she hugged me. Sarah was driving across the rocky roads as we left the sound and sights of teh battle raging behind us. I could feel tears prickling at the edge of my eyes but I wiped them away as I tried not to worry about my dad and friends. Sarah said something before I felt pain through my entire body.

* * *

"The girl is still breathing master," I heard that annoying voice said.

"Good job Starscream," another cold voice replied. "Make sure that when she wakes that she knows her place or else."

That sounded like a threat as I heard a door close and Starscream mumble an insult before he walked away. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around me. I was strapped to a metal table and I could see a heart monitor as I got my surrondings back to me. The wall to my left was covered in strange tools and one was leaking a blue substance that I remembered as Energon as I stuggled against the straps. I heard a moan and looked towards it and saw sarah and Annie.

"karen what's going on?" Annie asked me.

"I don't know," I told her. "Damn this straps."

I could see a cut on Annie's face as I squeezzed my hand out, ignoring the blood that was now tinkling down from it.

"Your hurt," she said looking at me.

"I fine," I replied. "If a con comes in close your eyes and don't move."

* * *

*****Ironhides POV******

"Old friend she will be found," Optimus told me as I tried not to kill the twins.

"I couldn't protect my wife from them and now I'm going to lose my DAUGHTER!" I yelled punching the wall.

I could feel all my teams optics on me as I fumed with anger. Sure I had been angry before with the twins and the cons but them hurting my child was enough to send me off the rails. I had fought this war without thinking about if I cared if I died or not until Helen and Karen came into my life. They both showed me in different ways on what it was like to live and to be loved. I sighed before I looked at Prime.

"The moment we find them I want to kill the slagger that took her away from me," I told Optimus.

Optimus nodded at me before turning back to the others and started to give orders.

_I will find you,_ I thought. _No one hurts my family and gets away with it._

* * *

******Karen POV*****

I had been able to release both my hands when I heard footsteps coming down the hall way. My eyes flicked to Annie and Sarah that both took the hint and closed their eyes as I quietly untied my feet before hding benath the berth as I waited.

"Sir the squishy has gone," I heard Starscream say.

"Then find her," another voice replied before leaving along with Starscream.

I quickly ran to Sarah and Annabelle. Sarah looked at my hands before she wrapped her scraf aroudn them before she took my arma dn Annabelle's hand as we ran to the door and tried to find a way out of this base. Turning a corner we heard the sound of gun blasts before the wall to our left expolded and a bot and con appeared beating th slag out of each other, before the celling gave way above us.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys here is chapter six. thanks for the reviews. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I coughed as I looked at the derbies around me. I could see a flicker of light as I sat up, ignoring the pain that went from my left knee down to my ankle and the pain from my shoulder to my waist.

"Sarah, Annie, are you okay?" I whispered as I looked around me.

"I'm fine," Sarah replied. "Shush Annie it will be okay."

"At least we know that the bots are here," I said before we heard metallic footsteps.

I crouched down and Sarah hold Annie to her as the footsteps stopped and a blue light was seen.

"I've found them," I heard a voice yell.

There was the sound of items being moved before I saw the face plates of Ratchet that gave a small smile before seeing my injuries.

"Hurry up!" he yelled. "They need medical attention now!"

I saw a black hand before the piece of rubble above us was removed and I saw my dad.

I smiled before wincing at the pain that was surging through my body as he scooped me up and hugged me.

"I'm okay," I told him. "Just sore and I think that my shoulder has been dislocated."

My dad looked at me before Ratchet hold out his hand for me. I japed into it wincing at the pain that rushed through my leg making me fall on his hand as he scanned me again.

"A fractured knee and dislocated shoulder," he confirmed. "I will have to sort you out at base."

I nodded as my dad scooped me again before transforming.

"This is my fault," he said after driving for a bit. If I hadn't have taken you away from Lynn this wouldn't have happened."

"Dad you didn't know that they would kidnap me," I tried to reason with him. "Don't blame yourself because of this."

He sighed before, he went quiet again. I could see the other bots driving ahead and behind us. I looked at his hologram and sighed before I grinned. I took out my cell phone and sent a text to Sunny for some help on how to cheer him up.

_Try to make him laugh, _he texted back. _It won't be that hard for you._

I sighed before I turned back to him.

"Hi grumpy," I teased. "Ya going to smile any time soon?"

"I don't see why I should," he replied.

"Dad I'm fine," I replied. "Ratchet just said that. I'll be my old self soon. If this was you in this position you would be telling me not to worry so listen to me for just this once."

He sighed before looking at me. I could tell he was thinking about what _I_ had said as we pulled back in base. Ratchet quickly scooped me up and took me to his med-bay.

"He'll be fine," Ratchet said. "This happened to your mother and he got through it."

"I guess it is a bit of de ja vu for him," I said. "What was mom like?"

"Your mother was seventeen when she meet your father," Ratchet replied. "She had been injured by a drunk as she was walking back from her friend's house. Ironhide was at the end of the alley way and he intervened when the man looked like he was going to rape her. When you dad had seen the damage of the stab wound the man had done he had brought her here where I gave her medical treatment."

I nodded as he continued to tell me.

"Your mother was a bit freaked out to see a giant robot watching her when she had woken up, but when she saw that it was the person that had saved her last night she had been grateful. She went home that day but she always visited here when she wasn't busy with college. She spent most of her time with your father. They got married a year later and when they found out they were expecting you they were overjoyed. However the moment you was born your mother seemed to have disappeared and Hide had the struggles of raising you until she sent a letter that said that you would live with her friend Lynn in Ireland until you came of age."

"But I'm not of age now," I said. "So why am I here when I'm twelve?"

"There had been con activity in the United Kingdom and your father had gotten worried that it was aimed at you," Ratchet explained. "We contacted Lynn about it and she agreed that it would be safer for you to come back here where we could protect you more. There all done."

I smiled as he placed me on the floor.

"Thanks," I told him. "Will dad know that you have told me all of this?"

"Depends on if you tell him or not," ratchet replied. "Now go and sort him out before he blows up the twins."

I chuckled lightly as I went to find him.

"Sides do you know where my dad is?" I asked Sides as I walked past him.

"Try the training rooms," he replied. "Be careful that he doesn't blasts ya."

I nodded as I made my way to the training rooms. I could hear the sound of explosions coming from there as I entered the hall way of where they were located. Six rooms where the bots trained by sparring, targets and other stuff. The main room door was open as I entered it. Optimus looked down to look at me before turning to look at dad. He was blasting everything in sight and the bots in the room where watching him.

"has anyone tried to calm him down?" I asked.

"Err... Karen he would blast us if we tried," Jolt said. "Never seen him this angry before."

I sighed as I walked over to him. Optimus shushed the protesting bots as I stood in front of his next target. He stopped suddenly as I stood there.

"Karen move," he said.

"No," I simply said. "Not until you stop this."

"Karen I will not tell you again," he growled. "Move."

I sighed before I looked at Optimus. He nodded at me before he whispered something to Jolt, Prowl, Skyfire and Ratchet. Dad was still staring at me to move before they all grabbed him.

"Off," he yelled. "Get off me."

"Sorry dad but blowing stuff isn't going to help," I told him.

"Yeah well that is what I do," he replied gruffly.

"Dad please your scaring me," I said.

He stopped at those words and looked at me. I was just staring at him, but something in my eyes that made him stop and deactivate his cannons.

"You're scaring me daddy," I whimpered. "And I don't know what to do."

"Optimus can you let go of me."

Optimus and the others let go before his hologram appeared and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he said as I slightly cried in his chest. "I'm sorry for everything Karen."

The others had left when he pulled away from me. I wiped away any remaining tears before he took my hand and with his robotic mode following took me to my apartment. Turning on the light by clicking his fingers, before he started to make some dinner.

"Want some help?" I asked him.

"If you want," he replied.

I quickly washed my hands before I cut up the onions and mushrooms as he grilled the sausages.

"So what we cooking?" I asked him as I made the sauce.

"Sausage casserole," he replied. "Taste this."

I chewed on what he had given me and smiled and nodded at him.

"Aww that's sweet," Sunny said behind us.

"Hi Sunny," I said. "Want some?"

"Sure," he replied. "You okay now Hide?"

"Yes," he replied.

I smiled as I poured some rice in to the boiling water in the saucepan.

"Anyone else joining us dad?" I asked.

"Depends on if they can smell it or not," he replied.

"Yeah we can," Will says behind us. "Smells good as well."

Dad growled before I went to lay the table. Optimus, Ratchet, Sides and Sunny had joined us along with Sarah and Annie.

I sighed as I washed the plates.

"You okay?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine now."

He nodded as he grabbed a tea towel and started to dry up for me. I ignored the slight butterflies in my stomach as I finished and went to say night to everyone.

"Night," I called before I entered my room.

Pulling on my comfortable pjs I crawled in bed and drifted off to sleep, ignoring the slight pain of my shoulder and knee.

* * *

**end of chapter six.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. second chapter in two days. Im on a role ;p. This chapter is three years later and that is how the story is going to be based in now, this makes Karen fifteen. Just a laid back chappy where they all have a beach party. Surprise at the end. **

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**(Three year time skip)**

"Karen up now," dad yelled making me moan as I crawled half-heartedly out of my bed.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth before I left my bathroom and got changed. Looking in my mirror on my closet door, I pulled my hair up in a low pony tail before putting on an Elmo top and a pair of black skinny jeans before leaving my bedroom. Dad was talking to Prowl on his commlink as I grabbed a piece of toast and a bottle of orange juice.

"Bye dad," I said as I left the apartment to meet Sunny.

The hanger was half empty as most of the residents where training, sleeping, on monitor duty or was on patrol.

"Morning Sunstreaker," I said. "Ready to go?"

"It's too early for this," he mumbled as he transformed and I climbed into the driving seat.

"At least you don't have to listen to boring teachers all day," I told him.

"True, true," he replied.

I laughed as he stopped at a red light. Looking around me I had to smile as I messed with my necklace which was the autobot symbol I had gotten for my last birthday from Wheel jack and Preceptor. It had a tracking device just in the cons kidnapped me which they like doing. I watched the world go by as I pretended to drive.

"Hi sunny, do I have to go to school today?" I asked him.

"Ya dad will offline me if I let you miss one of ya end of semester tests," he replied. "And besides you only have two hours today."

I grumbled something as we pulled up in the school parking lot. I could feel the stares of some of the students on me as they looked at my "car".

"No playing up today," I told Sunny. "Otherwise you will find yourself with pink paint covered in glitter and flowers covering every part of you and no way to turn back to yellow until I say so. Got it."

"Yes madam," he replied. "But I will bug you."

"Just keep me sane on the comm link before I decide to kill someone k."

He chuckled in agreement as I left him and made my way up the steps to the main building. It was the second to last day and I had to smile as I recalled the last three years in my head. Three years of living with the bots, pranking dad, Ratchet, Prowl and Red Alert ( can't prank Prime he gets you back at your own game), having sneaked out of the base to get away from dad and the others with Jazz, both sets of twins and Bumblebee as well as having parties at Christmas, and birthdays.

"Hi Karen," Stephanie said.

I smiled at my friend as we made our way to our last exam- World History.

"Silence please," the teacher Miss Leaves said. "No talking in this exam or face no grades at the end of it."

I sighed as I flipped through the question booklet as the two hours began.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"That was a drag," I complained as I got into Sunny. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"How about we go back to base and get the others to have a beach party with us?" he offered.

"Oh so you're not going to care if you get sand in your wheels or gears," I teased him.

"Watch it," he teased back.

I laughed as we pulled into the main hanger of the base. Sides and Jazz where talking to each other and I nodded at them before my dad, Optimus, Prowl and a few others entered the room.

"Hi Optimus is everyone busy later?" I asked him.

"No," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well if because everyone has been stressed out lately I was thinking we have a beach party where we just have fun and be ourselves," I replied to him. "Whatcha think?"

"Of course," he replied. "But we will be on high alert just in case the cons do try something."

I smiled before Optimus told the bots what to do.

The beach was two miles away from the base. The soldiers that had some free time had joined us and I was helping her to made salad and to buy the BBQ food. Both Will and Epps were setting up the grills as Jazz found some music that we could all dance to. The twins had disappeared and dad was patrolling the area with prowl and ratchet for any con signatures and sightings.

"So what's going on with you and Sunny?" Sarah asked me.

"Nothing. "Why?"

"Because he is always with you and not many of the humans on base get his undivided attention all the time," she replied. "And not only that but most of the femmes on base can't get him to date them."

"I thought that the spark bond was permit," I said. "Just out of curiosity why does Chormia hate me so much?"

Sarah gave a sigh before she looked at me.

"She has a thing for you dad," she replied. "Before your mother or you for that matter came into his life, Chormia believed that she would spark bond with him and that they would have sparklings. Your father never returned her feelings and when your mother came, she got jealous and tried to make it seem like your mother had a boyfriend already but your father wouldn't believe her. Before Helen and Ironhide could admit anything about their feelings, Chormia had had enough and made it seem that Ironhide was in love with her by forcing him to kiss her. Helen saw it and ran from the base. Jolt who was her guardian was angry at them both and followed her and wouldn't let any of us go any were near her especially Ironhide."

"What you talking about?" jolt asked.

"Why Chormia doesn't like Karen," Sarah replied to him. "You can tell the rest."

"Two weeks had gone by and Helen was always crying. I wasn't letting anyone near her until Optimus came. He ordered me to let him speak to her. I said he could but if he upsets her even more then she already was, he leaves straight away. After he had talked to her, she went back to base and wouldn't speak to Ironhide. Chormia was looking smugly but when she tried to get Hide to talk to her he blasted her a bit and went away fuming," he said. "Helen had seen it and had been confused so she came to see me about it. When I told her about the spark bond and that she had developed one with Hide she wasn't so sure so Ratchet decided to step in and have a go at them both. Optimus and Ratchet both put them in the brig and wouldn't let them out until they sorted it out. Take them about twenty minutes. Chormia was furious but Optimus had set down the law that we don't harm humans. They got married and you appeared nine months later and they never looked back."

I had to smile at that before dad and Ratchet came back. The twins appeared carrying a boom box and another two boxes that they wouldn't tell anyone what it was. Before any of us could ask them, Jazz had started the music and we all smiled as the bots activated their holograms. Some of the most professional bots- Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl and dad- just sat down and watched the rest of us. Annie had grabbed my hand and we both danced on the make-shift dance floor. It was fun as we ate unhealthy food that Ratchet was grumbling about.

"Eat some," I told him. "Don't dis the food until you try it."

He mumbled something about it before he pinched couple of my fries that were dosed in ketchup. I stared at him as he ate it before Sunny grabbed my spare hand and dad took my plate as we both went off to dance. He watched me as I grabbed Annie's hand again. She laughed and I had to smile before Jolt stepped in and grabbed my hand. She went away with Will dancing with her.

"So you okay bout what you heard?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just I guess after three years of me being here she still won't say anything to me."

He nodded before he nodded at Sunny who stepped in to dance with me again. He smiled at me as the song changed.

"So this is your idea of fun," he said.

"Ya should have known that by now," I replied. "Let's get Jazza to do karaoke and we get the boring bots to join in."

"Good idea," he replied. "But I need to talk to you first."

Leading me away from the others he took me to the edge of the ocean where the others couldn't hear us.

"Has Ratchet told you about the spark bond policy?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Not a conversation I'm going to forget in a hurry."

He sighed as we walked. I frowned as he stopped and looked towards the setting sun. I followed his graze as he struggled to speak.

"Sunny what's wrong?" I asked him. "Your my best friend tell me please."

He looked at me his blue eyes not as intense as his real optics. I placed a hand on his shoulder. The next thing I knew I was being pressed against the cliff face as Sunstreaker leaned down to kiss me. Shock reeled up in my body and my hands turned into fists as I punched him away from me. He looked at me in shock holding his jaw as I stared at him in disbelieve.

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled at him. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Karen please," he pleaded, reaching out to me

"Don't touch me," I growled before I ran off.

I unlocked my apartment as I ran into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed.

"You okay?" Sarah asked coming in.

"Sunny kissed me," I replied.

"He did WHAT!" dad yelled coming in the room. "Stay here. I'm going to kill that piece of slag."

"Ratchet stop him before he does any bad damage," I told him.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Sarah asked me.

I shook my head at her as I went to put my pjs on and go to sleep with no worries, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in my stomach.

* * *

**End of the chapter. please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys here is chapter 8. Has some loving between Karen and Sunny and a bit of a shock during the end.  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was morning and everyone was busy. I had been avoiding Sunny all morning and I was now in the Med-Bay helping Ratchet. He had finished finishing fixing Sides who had got his arm damaged by arguing with Sunny.

"So are you going to say anything to Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked me.

"It's complicated," I replied. "Still trying to get my head wrapped around the fact that my best friend kissed me last night."

Ratchet sighed as he handed me a wrench he wanted oiling. I like the Med-Bay it was always quiet when not busy with bots having falling limbs and energon loss. I had spent my fair share of being in here when the cons kidnap me. The reason I was in here at the moment because it was the last place Sunny would go to find me. I had heard from the others that he was looking for me and I had asked Ratchet to hide me for a bit.

"Your father has spoken to Sunstreaker," he said. "Sunny has said that he won't force you to do something you won't want but a spark bond is a passage that every cybertrion and their mates take to be united for ever."

"I just don't know if I want to be tied down at a young age," I confessed. "I love him Ratchet but he has a war to fight and I don't want to distract him from that."

"I might not be the twin's favourite person besides your dad but he cares for you and that has made him fight in this war for the last fifteen years to keep you safe."

I sighed knowing that he meant well before Jolt walked in and he smiled at me before he turned to Ratchet and started to speak to him in Cybertrion. I sighed before I walked out of the Med-Bay so that they could have some privacy as I walked towards the shooting range. My dad would be in a meeting for a hour meaning that the bots and the officers of NEST would be in there along with Galloway that still wouldn't shut up about the fact that I shouldn't be there at all even if I am biological related to one of the autobots.

"Hi Karen wait up," Epps said as he ran to catch me up. "I heard what happened with you and Sunstreaker."

"Does everyone know?" I asked him.

"Pretty much," he replied. "It properly doesn't help that everyone knows that Ironhide kicked Sunstreaker's aft last night and both Sunny and Sides had an argument about it."

"Wait, Sunny and Sides had an argument over me?" I asked. "But they're both brothers; why would it matter?"

"Go and ask them," Epps suggested before Will called him. "See ya later, kiddo."

I grumbled something as he walked away. Leaning against the door I thought about what he had told me as I absently touched my lips. They still felt a bit numb from after being kissed by Sunstreaker, and I wanted to feel them again.

Stupid emotions and horomones, I thought as I went to find the twins.

"Hi Mirage have you seen the twins?" I asked as I entered the rec-room.

"Yeah right behind ya," he replied.

Turning around I saw Sides and Sunny watching me as I turned to look at them.

"I need to talk to you," I told them before walking between them and heading to my apartment which would be empty.

They both watched me as I sat down.

"So what the hell is going on?" I asked them. "I get kissed by you and then you have an argument about it but I don't understand why and the fact that you are brothers that don't usually fight when it comes to me. So what is going on?"

They both looked each other as they had a stare down before Sides buckled under the glare Sunny gave him.

"Well I just told my brother he should have waited a bit until you approached him about that kind of stuff," Sides replied. "You never seem to be interested in that stuff about relationships when your dad gave you the `talk'."

"Don't remind me," I told him groaning. "That was the waste day ever."

Sides chuckled before he looked towards Sunstreaker.

"I'll see you later Karen," Sides said. "Have fun."

With that he walked out of the room and I looked towards the yellow mech that was my best friend and the one that had kissed me last night.

"I guess you're going to say that you don't want to do anything with me?" he guessed.

"Sunstreaker activate your hologram," I told him. "And make it snappy."

His optics dimmed and his hologram of a teenager two years older than me appeared. He looked unsure on what I was going to do as I walked around to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm not going to say that," I told him, looking into his eyes. "I wanted to do this to answer that question you are properly thinking of; will I date you?"

At those words I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. His arms smashed me closer to him as he kissed me back, pulling me up as my legs wrapped around him to hold me up. I pulled away gasping for needed air as I smiled like a maroon making him chuckle.

"Does that help answer the question?" I teased him, smiling.

"I believe it does Katherine Hide," he replied back, smirking when I heard him say my full name.

"Watch it," I growled softly. "No one calls me that and gets away with it."

"If that is so then what is going to happen to me?" He teased.

I frowned a bit thinking before smirking as I leaned in to kiss him again before pulling away and danced off to the kitchen laughing as I went.

"No fair," he pouted as I laughed grabbing a pot of pasta. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can," I said back. "Looks like you lost Sunny-boy."

I laughed before leaning up to kiss him, before wiping some of the tomato sauce on his nose before going to sit in the lounge and watch TV.

* * *

Two hours later I was talking to Jolt when the guard from the entrance of the base came in, his eyes in shock,

"Optimus Prime sir there is a woman here saying that she must be let in," he said.

"Did she give her name?" Optimus asked confusion in his voice.

"Yeah she said that her name was Helen Hide sir."

The entire hanger went quiet that you could hear a pin drop and people on the other side of the base. The doors opened and I could feel dads shcok through our connection as I looked at the woman.

"Mom," I whispered quietly but it echoed in the quiet room.

"Hey Katherine," she said smiling. "You have grown."

* * *

**Dun Dun and there you have it please R&R**

**Karen: Yeah I finally end up with Sunstreaker.**

**Ironhide: authoress I am going to kill you**

**Me: but she is happy. if he hurts then kill me deal.**

**IH: fine. By the way where the hell has my wife been for the last fourteen years.**

**Me: ask her. I am still thinking**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys here is Chapter Nine. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 9

To say that I was in shock wasn't true. I was angry. The mother that had abandoned me fifteen years ago just appears at the base and back in mine and dad's lives and I'm not sure on what to think and how it affects dad.

"Karen, calm down," Sunstreaker said, watching me punch the punching bag in the gym.

"How can I?" I asked him. "Sunny my mother that left me and dad just appears for no reason. What am I supposed to do? Let her back into my life when she hasn't been it for fifteen years."

He sighed before wrapping his arms around me. I turned my head to look at him as he nuzzled the top of my head with his chin.

"I know nits hard but give her a chance," he told me. "She might have had a reason for leaving you. She wouldn't have left you by her own choice. The entire base knew that she cared for you and your father and that she wouldn't leave you of her own free will."

I sighed closing my eyes as his word sink in as we listened to the gun shots that were my father's. Hearing someone clear their throat made us both look towards the door to see Optimus. He was watching us, as Sunny deactivated his hologram to salute his leader.

"Optimus sir," he said. "Is there something the matter?"

"None at all Sunstreaker," Optimus replied. "Just that I thought Karen would like to talk to her mother."

"She is not my mother," I growled. "She is nothing to do with me."

Optimus sighed before turning to leave.

"Karen, she is still your mother no matter what she has done," he said. "Give her a chance."

I sighed knowing he meant well as I went to punch the punching bag again.

The sun was setting as I made my way to my apartment. Entering it, I could see

* * *

**(Few hours later)**

That my dad was staring into space as he watched some news.

"Dad do you want to talk about it," I offered as I went to sit by him.

He looked down at me before his hologram appeared and he hugged me. I felt something wetting my t-shirt and pulling away I saw that he was crying.

"Hey, shush," I comforted him. "It will be okay. I'm here and no one will hurt you daddy."

"I lost her once Karen," he said hoarsely. "I lost you as well. I can't lose you both again."

I hugged him; I felt angry that this was what she had done to him. I rubbed his back as he sobbed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Lennox if he could get Ratchet for a second so that I could go and see someone.

Lennox arrived and took my position to comfort my dad.

"Come on Hide you're the gruffest bot on this base," Will teased. "Wonder what the twins would think when they find out."

I left the room as he was saying that and made my way to the barracks on base. Some of the soldiers nodded and greeted me as I entered them.

"Epps do you know where our visitor is?" I asked as he came out of his room.

"Second corridor on the left and the first door you come to on the right," he replied. "How come?"

"Thanks," I said.

I walked down until I reached my destination. Some of the soldiers were watching me as I knocked on the door with my fist.

"Just a minute," a voice called.

Opening the door, I marched in. Helen looked at me in confusion before she smiled.

"Katherine what can I do for you?" she asked me, still smiling.

"I want answers," I growled. "Where have you been?"

"I needed time away to think," she replied.

"So why not do that before you got with dad and had me," I said. "Instead of hurting him and abandoning us both? Or, did you just thought about yourself while cons tried to kill me and dad? And have you even tried to talk to him? I bet not because he is crying in our apartment and I want you to know. If you are here to hurt us again leave right now or I will find a way to kill you that makes it look like suicide."

"That is no way to talk to your mother," she snapped.

I felt anger boiling in my blood as I looked at her. My fists clenched inwardly as I stared at her.

"You are not my mother," I growled. "My mother would never leave her husband and child to do whatever the fuck it was you was doing. My mother would have tried to make things right and not turn up here when she left fourteen years ago."

She looked at me and I hated the fact that her eyes where shaped much like my own and she looked hurt.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she whispered. "He said that it was for the best."

That confused me but I didn't show it as she walked away from me.

"Just stay away from me and my father or I will show you what a Hide can do when angry," I threatened before I left the room.

A couple of soldiers moved away from the door when I opened it. I knew that they had been eavesdropping on me but I didn't care. Right now, I had a father to care for and no one was going to hurt him like that again.

Entering the apartment I could see that my dad was in the kitchen making me some dinner as I went to help him.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I wemt to see her," I replied, not hiding my disgust when I said her.

"Karen do not let her bother you," dad said as he stirred the sauce for a curry. "She left once before she will again and I will not let her close to me again."

"Dad while I was talking to her she mentioned that a man had said that it would be for the best. Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head as Sunny came in with some bags that I recongised as Annie's.

"The little terror is here," Sunny said. "where should I put this Hide?"

"In Karen's room," dad replied. "By the way you want to stay over tonight or kidnap Karen?"

"Dad are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked, pretending to be hurt. "I would never believe it. My own father."

"Watch it missy," he teased as he prodded me with the wooden spoon he was using.

I laughed before I went to set the table. I laughed again when Annie came to hug me. Her blonde hair was up in two plaits and I pulled one making her giggle.

"Dad I'll go with Sunny," I called before I disappeared into my room.

* * *

**Midnight**

I had to giggle as I made my way back to the apartment. I had just pranked Red Alert with both sets of twins and I was heading abck to my bed to sleep. I turned the handle and was about to go in when I heard voices coming from the corrider ahead of me. Frowning I went to see what was going on and kept to the shadows as I texted Sunny to come and hear this as well. I felt a hand curl with mine and I looked to see Sunny as he pressed a finger to his lips as we went to hear this.

"The girl has a fiery attitude," a male's voice said. "We will have to be careful on what we do around her."

"Of course sir," I heard her reply making me growl. "But if she finds out that I'm not her mother but a pretender, she could ruin everything."

"Then don't screw up," the males voice said. "Now go and get that stupid Autobot to believe that it is wife that is before it."

Sunny pulled me back down the hall and pushed me in the apartment as we looked at each other in shock.

"We tell the others," I said.

"Karen we do that and who knows what happens," Sunny said. "That Pretender might harm you."

"And if I don't it will harm my father," I said. "Either way Sunny I get hurt. Either physical or emotional and I want it to be physical then watch my dad get hurt."

He sighed before he carried my bridal style to my room and placed me into bed.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm staying with you tonight."

I smiled as I snuggled up to him and fall to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys here is chapter ten. I brought in the wreckers so if they aren't what they usually are. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I was lying down on a blanket outside of the base as I thought of what I had heard last night from the Pretender. My mind was deciding on telling my dad or take on the con by myself but that voice from the male sounded so familiar that it almost scared me. Looking up at the sky, I could hear the faint sounds of the bots and soldiers walking around. I could hear the shooting of my dad in the Target Arena outside of the base and I could feel his hurt and despair through his bond. If I told him, it would kill him even more, but if I took on the Pretender, I would properly end up getting hurt, meaning hurting him and all my family. The autobots where my family even Chormia. I would die without them and I was not going to go all crazy and attack a Pretender to prove that I could fight.

I sighed before I rolled over onto my stomach and reached for my phone. Unlocking it, I called a person I have not called for a while. One of the wreckers that looked after the bots ship.

"Hey Leadfoot it's me," I said when he picked up. "Can you come and get me please. I kinda have a situation, I need you, and the other wreckers help. Thanks."

* * *

Getting out of Leadfoot I smiled as I saw the other Wreckers. Roadbuster and Topspin both smiled at me, while Springer and Ultra Magnus both nodded at me as I walked over to say hi to them.

"Hey Wreckers did ya all miss me?" I asked, feeling happy again.

"Lil lady you have no idea," Topspin said.

"Does ya old man know ya here?" Roadbuster asked.

"Nope," I said. "I kinda need your help. And because you guys are the wreckers and the fact that you are like the autobot black ops army you might want to help."

"What does it involve?" Springer asked.

"A pretender that is pretending to my mother," I replied. "I think it wants something and it's in league with someone that I might know. So ya in?"

"Lil lady this will be fun," Guzzle said from behind me.

"But if ya get hurt ya father is going to kill us all," Ironfist said. "And ma bother can be nasty when pissed."

I shuddered, remembering the time when I was thirteen and I was hanging out with the wreckers and had gotten hurt by accidently setting my arm on fire with a blowtorch I was using to keep Twin Twirl away from me as he had too much high-grade and was hitting on me. To say that dad was pissed was an understatement; he looked ready to murder Twin Twirl right on the spot with his cannons until Ironfist had stepped in and stopped his brother from doing so.

"Good point, Uncle," I said, smirking as he growled at me a bit.

He hated being called Uncle; apparently it didn't make him seem mean and nasty to any cons that he was fighting as I'm screaming "Kick his ass Uncle", "Help Uncle its Screamer." The last time I had said that to him he left me hanging around the rec room, upside down with a gag covering my mouth. I only got found when Sides decided to have a fight with Sunny and he ended up on the ground staring right at me as I had blood rushing to my head. Not a nice day.

He smirked when he saw me shudder at the memory as the other Wreckers laughed at him.

"So what's the plan?" Topspin asked.

"We find out where my mother is, save her, kill the Pretender and try and not get killed in the process," I said. "I kinda need some weapons."

"Well we do have some that you use when we decide to play that training game of "Dodge as many bullets as possibly," Leadfoot said as he picked me up. "That's go and get them."

I looked around me as I crept along the vent that was in the Decepticon base. Do not ask how we got in it; it was not pretty with Inferno doing some crazy things with a grenade to the guards around the base. Grabbing the vent in front of me and being careful of not dropping my gun down the chute I scrambled up the vent opposite me as I sneaked to the Command room of the base. I had in a small blue tooth com-link, which connected me to the other Wreckers who were doing the diversion as I went to get information on the Pretender and that voice I had heard.

* * *

******Autobot Base- command room******

"Where is she?" Ironhide asked. "Optimus Karen never goes off by herself no matter what is wrong with her."

"Old friend she might have wanted some space on what is happening," Optimus said. "I'm sure that Karen will return. This is her home and only Primus knows how much she cares for you and everyone else that she considers her family."

Chormia that was listening outside, frowned at that; she had never like the child that was Ironhide's but she did have a way to get into all the bots lives and make the smile and be themselves before the war. Sighing she thought of why Leadfoot would have arrived at the base, around the same time Karen had disappeared.

"Are you looking for something?" Helen asked.

"Hello Helen," Chormia said. "I was just looking for your daughter Karen."

"Oh Katherine," Helen said. "Yes I am as well. We didn't get off at a good start and I wanted to make it up to her."

Chormia frowned slightly as she looked at the femme; no one on base called Karen her proper name unless she was in trouble, not even her mother had in that one year she had in her life before she left so why would she now?

"She likes to be called Karen," Chormia said before walking away. "I wouldn't go in there Prime is busy."

"Oh I was also looking for Ironhide," Helen said. "Have you seen him?"

That made Chormia stop for a second. She knew of the bond that Ironhide had with the two femmes that he had claimed as his own, that bond meant that he could sense them as well as they could sense him. Looking down at the human she hated she quickly scanned her and felt her spark stunk when she saw that she was a Pretender. That was what had made her shocked.

"No I haven't," Chormia replied before transforming and started to drive to the ship.

* * *

*******Me*******

I grunted as I moved the grate away from the front of the vent that lead into the Command room of the cons base. It was empty and that meant that the Wreckers where fighting them for the distraction. Lowing myself down on the piece of rope I had tied to the grate that was still hanging on the vent, I managed to get onto the main computer monitor and quickly typed in some commands to get it working. I knew how to hack in the con main frame from the help of Red Alert who thought I should learn just in case I needed to get a message to them when I got kidnapped by the cons.

Flicking through the files I saw something with my name on it and opened it. It was a document all about me and what the cons had to do with me. Reading it I came across something that made me hit my com-link to tell Ironfist.

"**Kid kinda busy," he said, as I heard gunshots on his end.**

"**I know," I replied. "I just found out what they're planning."**

"**Okay, get to the meeting point," Ironfist said. "And be careful." **

I sighed before I quickly ran back to the rope and climbed up it before closing the grate and, sprinted back the way I came to meet the Wreckers at the meeting point. I could hear the gunshots coming closer as I sprinted to meet them. I wondered what would happen if the Pretender founded out I was here and that I knew about them not being my mom.

"**Karen its Chormia," **Chormia said on my comlink.** "Where are you?"**

"**Why would you care?" **I asked.

"**Because your father is going out of his mind in worry," **she replied.** "Now tell me."**

"**Cons base heading for the entrance," **I replied.

"**Nearly there," **she said.** "I'm guessing you know about the Pretender."**

"**Yeah,"** I told her.** "You know?"**

**That's just say I had a very intersting converstation with her before I left."**

Getting to the entrance, I saw the alt-form of Chormia as she pulled in front of me.

"Guys, let's go!" I cried.

"Karen go we will catch up!" Ironfist called back.

"Karen we have to go," Chormia said.

"No!" I screamed. "I am not leaving none of my family behind."

"For Primus sake Karen don't do this," Chormia said as her hologram appeared in front of me. "If you die your father will have their aft and mine; we gotta go and now."

I looked at her before she grabbed me, hoisted me onto her alt-form before getting on behind me, and started to drive a way as I heard the sound of gunshots as I quietly sobbed as she drove back to base.

* * *

Arriving back at base, I tried to phone Ironfist or Leadfoot but didn't get nothing from them. I could feel my dad's relieve when he saw me but was confused on why I was with Chormia.

"Karen where have you been?" he asked me as he picked me up. "Have you been crying."

"I want to see the Wreckers," I replied. "Dad, that woman isn't mom but a Pretender."

He looked at me in shock before a blast wrecked the entire base and dad dived to the floor, holding me close to his chest. I gasped before looking up at him.

"Dad," I said. "You have to believe me. Why else would I leave the base without you and go to the cons base without being kidnapped?"

"Fine," he replied, before pushing me into his spark chamber as the battle started.

* * *

********Ironhide POV*********

After shoving my daughter into my spark chamber I unleashed my twin cannons and started to blast the cons around me. Some I recongised from taking my daughter before and it wouldn't happen again no matter what happens. I was still confused on what she had told me but I could see the truth in her eyes and knew that the woman was a pretender.

Sending a private message to Prime I quickly told him what Karen had.

"Ironhide take down the other cons while Bumblebee deals with the Pretender," he ordered.

I would have argued but I know that Prime had his reasons. Looking over to the yellow scout that I had adpoted on Cybertron start to shoot the Pretender that snarled in rage before transforming into its real form as I took on Barricade. I heard Karen give a yell and her pain as I was knocked to the ground.

"Oh so you do have the child," he said, smirking. "I will take her and then murder her right in front of every bot she loves and then that's see how strong the autobot weapon specailsit is then."

I gritted my dentas together in anger as I blasted him in the spark and started to blast every con that made a move around me. She was mine and no one was touching her to harm her, over my dead sparkless shell.

"Ironhide stop," Sides called as he pulled me back from the offlined con. "It's done. Stop."

"They threated to hurt Karen," I growled. "No one harms my child and gets away with it."

"She's fine," Ratchet said. "Where is she anyway?"

I sighed before reaching a hand into my spark chamber and brought her out. She looked fine but looking as Chormia I could tell they wasn't telling me something.

* * *

*******Me********

I looked at the bots around me and sighed in realive as I saw that they wasn't badly injured. Sunny smiled at me before my attention went to my dad.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just wondering on where my brother is and why you was with Chormia?"

"Chormia knew about the Pretender and was wondering where I was," I replied. "And I don't know about Ironfist or the rest of the Wreckers. We left the cons base before they could leave as well."

I felt loose tears fall down my cheeks and I was pulled closer to my dad's spark.

"We'll find them," he promised and I knew that he meant mom as well.

I sobbed harder and Sunstreaker and my family moved closer as we all looked at the ruins of the base and Optimus ordered for clean up and search and rescue for any bots missing and humans that where injured because of the battle. I leaned against my dad's shoulder and hugged him as best as I could as we waited for Prime's orders and the Wreckers to turn up.

* * *

**End of Chapter. R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm going to bring in the second movie into this but if you guys don't want that please tell me. Thanks.**

* * *

I gave a sigh as I watched the Med bay doors at the Ark as I waited for any news on how the Wreckers that got injured are. My dad was talking to his brother as I sat on Sunstreaker's shoulder as we waited.

"They will be okay Karen," Sunny said as I leaned my head against his audio receptor. "With ratchet, and First Aid in there they will come out alive."

"I guess," I replied. "But I can't stop feeling that it was all my fault. If I hadn't gone to the cons base without telling you guys then it would have worked out different Sunny."

I heard him realise some air from his vents before he stood up and walked away from the med bay with me on his shoulder still.

"Emm… Sunstreaker where are we going?" I asked.

"'I'm going to show you something," he replied.

I looked at him in confusion before we exited the main doors at the front of the Ark to be in the humid air of the desert in which the Ark was located. I could see some of the bots where off duty were talking and chatting to one another as well as some of the soldiers that where around while somewhere shooting at hologram targets of Decepticons as well as their firearms.

"So what am I supposed to be seeing here?" I asked.

"Karen everyone here knows the dangers on what they do," he said. "I fight to bring a future for this planet and for me and you, your father fights to protect you and this planet we have come to call home, most of the others fight to protect this war and to avenge their loved ones. However, each one of us cares for the next person that comes along and who fights with us; More than just firepower protect this planet but also the power that everyone here is family even when they're not related by blood. Karen this people and bots would do anything to protect a love one just like those injured Wreckers would protect you.

"You're right," I said. "Sorry for being a pain Sunny."

He smiled at me before we heard thundering footsteps behind us.

"Karen the Wreckers are fine," Ratchet said as we turned to look at him. "Now let me check you over."

Ratchet scooped me up from Sunny's shoulder so that I sat in his servo as he scanned me. He frowned a bit but then nodded at me that I was fine before he gave me back to Sunstreaker before he walked away, properly back to his Med-Bay.

I gave a sigh before I hopped Sunsteaker's shoulder to climb down him.

"Careful," he said as he catched me before I fall onto the ground.

"Thanks," I said. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Let's prank some of the bots," he replied as we went to grab Sideswipe and Jazz.

* * *

**End of chapter. **


	12. Revenge of the Fallen part 1

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve Revenge of the Fallen Part 1

_I was sure that I was dreaming as I looked at the surroundings around me. It was a white desert and in the distance I could see a cheetah being stalked by tribe until I heard a voice that reminded me of someone that I know but can't put my finger on it._

_"Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before."_

_Seeing the tribe stop I followed their eye direction to see a machine with transformers around it. _

_"You have got to stop the Decepticons," a voice said behind me._

_Turning around I saw thirteen robots. Each one had the symbols I had seen on Optimus and they all where the same height as him._

_"W-who are you?" I stuttered out._

_"Child we are the Thirteen Primes," the one in front of me said. "My name is Vector Prime."_

_"I've heard about you," I said. "Optimus mentioned you. But why you here and what was that about."_

_One of the Primes vented before the kneeled down to be eye level with me. _

_"Young one, danger is coming to your home," it said. "To stop it you have to find the Matrix of Leader ship and help your family. One may die but can be brought back in the way that you will know. Find the one called Samuel James Witwicky; he knows the location of the Matrix."_

My eyes opened as I looked around me bedroom before I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock.

That was a strange dream, I thought as I made my way to the lounge.

"Morning dad," I called to him as I went to get some breakfast. "When you leaving for Shanghai?"

"I've twenty more minutes until I deport," he replied.

"Just be careful out there dad," I said. "And don't destroy the city."

He chuckled before he gave me a quick hug before he went to talk to Optimus who would be in the main hanger.

Nest had been going on mission lately to the other continents because of Decepticon activity. The bots that where going was Optimus, dad, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the new twins Skids and Mudflap, the Arcee Triplets, Jazz, Wheeljack and some others that I didn't talk too much. I always got worried in case one of the bots came back hurt which was why Prowl and Ratchet was staying behind to make sure I wouldn't worry about anyone.

"Morning Prowl," I said as I went into his office. "Want any help?"

"Good morning Karen," he replied. "And no I don't need any help.

I nodded at him before I went into the Med-Bay.

"Karen do not start worrying," Ratchet said from where he was sipping energon.

"Morning to you to Ratchet," I said laughing a bit. "Want any help?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

I nodded as I sat down on one of the berths as I pulled out my phone and headphones. I watched Ratchet work.

"Hello child," a voice said in my head.

My eyes quickly glanced at Ratchet who was typing on a data pad.

"Oh he can't hear me," it said. "I didn't introduce myself earlier, I am Solus Prime."

"What you want Solus?" I asked mentally to her.

"I'm going to help you," she replied. "Times are changing child."

"Karen is something wrong?" Ratchet asked making me look at him.

"I'm fine Ratchet," I replied, ignoring what Solus was saying. "Just thinking."

He nodded before he went back to his data pad.

(Later)

The bots had just gotten back from Shanghai and Optimus had a meeting with Coronel Sharp about the damage and a warning they had been given.

"Hey guys," I said. "What happened in Shanghai?"

"There was a decepticon that gave us a warning," Wheeljack said as he transformed. "Prime is not too happy."

"What did it say?" I asked.

"The Fallen will rise again," Jazz replied as I went over to listen to the conversation. "Ya okay lil lady?"

"Fine Jazza," I replied, turning back to answer him.

I looked over at Optimus and the soldiers of NEST as Galloway showed up to be a jerk- as always- as Optimus explained what had happened and Galloway was asking him stupid questions.

"We have spent two years shredding precious blood, sweat and heavy metal together," Epps said as he kicked Optimus leg as I nodded in agreement, as I sat down on his foot.

"Soldier you're paid to shoot not talk," Galloway remarked. "And another thing why haven't the Decepticon left like you thought they would?"

"The aims of the Decepticons are unsure here," Optimus replied. "But from what Karen and the Wreckers found when they sneaked into their base is that an ancient force is at work here at this given time."

"And does Miss Schocls now the dangers of doing what you are making her do?" Galloway asked. "She doesn't have anything to do with your kind so why is she here?"

"Mr Galloway, Miss Schocls is here because of whom her father is and because she is also Major Lennox's adoptive child when her father isn't capable of caring for her."

I growled as Optimus activated his hologram to stop me from going to punch Galloway.

"Calm child," Solus said. "He is not your worries."

I sighed as I nodded at Optimus as he let go of me as he continued to talk to the Coronel and Galloway.

Feeling my phone vibrate I took it out to see that it was from my adopted brother Bee.

"Hey Bee what is it?" I asked him.

"Houston… we got a problem," he replied using his radio to answer me.

"About what?" I asked as I walked to sit onto my dad's hood.

"The boy… Freshman… leaving me behind," he replied. "You.. seeing…him…off?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You coming back here to pick me up Bee?"

"No problem little lady," he replied making me laugh. "Just be ready."

"Dad I'm going with Bee to see Sammy off," I replied.

He grunted before he went back to talking to Ratchet. Entering my bedroom I quickly pulled on my army printed combats and on my blue top with my white tank on, along with the necklace Sunny had given me.

Speak of the devil and he will arrive," I thought as I felt the arms of my boyfriend around me.

"Do you have to go?" he whined into my hair.

"Sunny, Bee is my brother and I want to see Sam off in case he decides to dump Bee and leave him behind," I replied. "And I will be back before you now it."

"Even with you being a Danger Magnet," he teased, making me hit him on the head.

He pulled a pained expression as I went to meet Bee who had just arrived in the hanger.

"Bye guys," I called as I got into him and he drove away.

**(Later)**

I can't believe Sam is such a… a douche bag. He just said that he wouldn't take Bee with him. I could feel that Bee was sad from the vibes and his sad music he was playing.

"Bumblebee, please don't play that," I pleaded. "It will make me cry."

"I'm so lonely, I've got nobody for my own," he whined.

I gave a sigh before I leaned over to hug his hologram.

"Come on Big Bro, it be okay," I told him. "Now how about we go and get some cookies."

"I am the Cookie Monster," he said making me laugh.

"Yes you are," I laughed as we pulled up in Cookie Dough (**A/N: made up).**

"What do you want?" Bee asked as we walked into the bakery.

"Same as usually," I replied as I took a sample for the cookie mux they had made.

Bee nodded as he ordered the cookies that we would eat as well as the ones we would take back to Nest for the soldiers.

I looked around me and stared to a couple that was buying some cookies and other things for what looked like a party before I felt a buzzing in my pocket and I frowned as I took out my phone and saw that it is was Optimus.

"hey Prime," I said answering it. "Something up?"

"The sky," he replied. "Now where are you and Bumblebee?"

"At Cookie Dough," I replied. "How come?"

"The last shard of the Allspark was stolen two hours ago and we have reasons to believe that the Decepticons are on the move," he replied. "I need you and Bumblebee to go and get Sam and meet me at the cemetery that is in Washington D.C."

"You got it boss," I replied. "Could you bring me a change of clothes then please?"

"I'll see."

"Bee we got to go and get Sam," I said as we left the store. "The shard got stolen two hours ago and knowing the cons they will resurrect Megatron."

He nodded as we got in the camero and he drove away to get Sam from the University he was intending.

**(Later)**

"So how are we supposed to get his attention?" I asked Bee as we looked at the college building that had a party in full swing.

"Do you think dad would kill me if I let you go into there?" Bee asked.

"Hmm… what old man doesn't know won't hurt him," I replied. "Just help me out if someone tries to hit on me and if Sam won't listen."

Existing Bee, I undid my hair to hide my face and tied my top in the middle so that it showed my stomach before I entered the building and started to look around for Sam.

"Hey girl, you want to dance?" someone said to me.

"No thanks," I replied as I saw Sam walk in. "Sam!"

He looked towards me and looked shocked to see me there but when the guy tried to touch me he walked over, grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Optimus needs to see you," I replied. "We've got to go."

"Not tonight, Karen," He replied. "Just go."

I stared at him in disbelieve as he turned away from me and disappeared into the crowd.

Would you like some help? Solus asked.

If you don't mind, I replied

I heard her laugh in my mind before she disappeared and I frowned as I followed her presence to see that she was by Sam; who had a girl on his lap.

Quickly texting Bee to come into sight I watched as Sam tried to get the girl off him as I went back to Bee as I heard his beeping.

"OI!" a voice yelled. "WHO BROUGHT THE STINKING CAMERO?!"

You friend and brother seem to be having a rough batch in their friendship, Solus said as she returned.

I just ignored her as I followed Sam outside to Bee.

"What you doing?" he whispered as I got into Bumblebee. "And does Ironhide know you've brought Karen here? He is going to kill you Bee."

"Sam shut the slag up and get into the car before I drag you," I threatened as I grabbed him by his shirt making him fall in the driving sit. "Now drive to the location that is on Bee's GPS."

He was fuming as we drove to Washington and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as the day took its toll on me.

I woke up to see Bumblebee looking at Sam as he talked to Optimus.

"What they talking about?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Optimus wants Sam to talk to the represents and show that the Autobots aren't here to cause them any harm," Sides replied, handing me my duffle bag. "Hey kiddo."

I smiled at him before I climbed in the cabin that was attached to Optimus as I quickly got changed. The necklace that was around my neck was glowing which made me frown a bit before I left the cabin to see that Sam was walking to way to go back in Bee.

"He didn't agree," I said, stating the obvious. "I'll go with Bee."

"Karen be careful," Dad said as he hugged me.

I nodded before I left to get into Bee as we drove back to the University.

We drove in silence before we got near the University, before I decided to talk.

"Sam you can't hide for ever," I said. "If you won't help my family then help them for me."

"Karen I didn't want to have anything to do with this," he replied. "The Autobots can sort this out without me."

"Sam if I lose my family all because you couldn't be bothered to help them, I will kick you slagging aft," I said angrily. "And if they start to experiment on me I'll break out and murder you."

" Karen I just can't help them," he replied.

I sighed as he left and Bee pulled away. I could tell that Bee was sad as we drove back to base.

**(Next Day)**

I was back at base as I talked to Mikaela on the phone.

"So he isn't going to help you guys?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," I replied as I took the beans off the stove. "It's like he forget what he has done for us."

I heard her sigh as I smiled at the twins that nodded at me.

"Mikaela he would be in danger if the cons go after him," I said.

I heard her reply before she gave a scream.

"Kaela?" I asked confused as I ran to the control room and found her location.

"How small can a con get?" I heard her ask.

"Emm… depends on the alt form and what stage they are in their growth," I replied. "How come?"

"I tell you later," she replied. "Get to the University and get there fast Karen," she said.

I frowned before I looked at her location and saw a faint decepticon signal. Frowning more as I found Sam's and saw that there were more signals; heading straight for the University.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed as I ran to the main hanger. "CONS HEADING STRIGHT FOR SAM AND ONE WERE SPYING ON MIKAELA!"

"Karen breath," Sunny said, as Optimus shouted out orders and I got in the lambo.

"Just drive," I growled as we started to drive to the location.

"Remind me to never piss you off," he joked, making me glare at him. "Now I know why you are Ironhide's daughter."

"I heard that," dad said over the intercom. "How did you know?"

"I was talking to Mikaela and she screamed and when I looked up her location I saw a small decepticon signal," I replied. "And when I looked up Sam's I saw that there was many signals heading straight for him; and one in the building itself… the girl!"

"What girl?" Sunny asked as we splited up from the main group.

"There was a girl last night on Sam's lap," I replied. "I kinda… guessed."

I could tell he frowned at my slip up as I hadn't guessed but Solus had told me as I had gotten bored and had been singing cheesy pop songs that mad her go in sane.

Easy there child, she said. You should be ready for losing one that is important to your family.

Sam? I asked.

No, only a Prime can only defeat the Fallen.

And the only Prime is Optimus, I said as it suddenly dawned on me. But he can't die. We need him.

He will always be with you, she replied. Be careful as you approach the building.

"We've got to get Sam's attention," Prowl said.

"I'll go," I replied. " I can get into the school without being seen and find Sam."

"Be careful," Sunny said as he kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"You too," I said as the bots "awed." "Shut it."

I ran to the school and looked at the building to remember the floor Sam said he would be in when a metal suitcase was chucked out of a window… and heading straight towards me.

"Oh great," I whispered as I ducked and rolled and landed with my legs width apart and with my hand on the floor as I looked at the box before I heard screaming.

I stood up and looked towards the main doors to see some studenst running as I saw Sam and Mikaela and some other boy running towards a car.

"Guys!" I called as I ran to meet them, dragging the case. "Mikaela I believe this is yours."

"Get in!" Sam yelled, grabbing my arm and pushing me into the back of the car.

"what the hell was that!" the boy yelled and I fought the urge to punch him. "She just turned into a… machine!"

"Shes and con and a pretender," I replied. "And who the fuck are you?"

"I was just at college going to have a nice pizza when Sam seemed to be getting frisky with her and then the hot chick arrived and chucked a case at the machine," he replied. "I didn't want this!"

"Shut up!" I yelled losing my patience and punched him, giving him a black eye in the process.

"Chopper," Sam yelled as a blade went through the roof of the car and lifted it up.

I screamed as titled and Sam was holding onto the door and looked like he would fall down as Mikaela and the boy tried to get him back into the car.

"This is messed up," the boy said.

"Do you want another black eye?" I asked. "Because I will give you one in a minute jack-ass."

He whimpered as the car was let loose and we went falling into a warehouse. The car hit the floor upside down and I gave a gasp as I tried to sit up before Sam pushed me back into my sit as a blade cut the car in half.

"Come on," he said as he pulled me up as we got out of the car.

Mikaela moved closer to us and Starscream snarled at us and Sam pushed me to Mikaela.

"Sam what is going on?" Mikaela said.

"Yes boy," a voice taunted making me frown.

Yes that is Megatron Solus replied. Your family is coming.

Optimus will die now won't he? I asked.

I'm afraid so my dear, she replied.

"Hello boy," Megatron said. "Do you remember me?"

"Didn't Sam kill him?" I whispered to Mikaela that nodded before she gave a yell as Megatron threw Sam across the room and he landed on a concrete table.

"You have something of mine," Megatron said as he pinned Sam down. "Something that will destroy this planet and the people that live here."

"I don't have anything," Sam protested. "And if I did I wouldn't give it to you."

"Oh so unwise boy," Megatron said. "Professor inspect the specimen."

The microscope started to transform and turned into a spider like thing that made me hide my face in Mikaela's side as she hugged me as I hated spiders.

The "professor" spoke in a German accent as it summoned something that crawled into Sam's mouth and then reappeared and started to flash images of a desert and symbols.

Language of the Prime's Solus said angrily. Child this world is in danger. Those symbols lead to a machine that harvests suns to make energon. I and my brotherhood declared that any Sun that has life in its orbit will not be destroyed. However one disagreed and tried to destroy this planet. You must stop this.

I would have responded if Optimus and Bee hadn't crashed through the roof and a tall window and started to blast every con in sight.

"Time to go," I said as I grabbed Mikaela's and the boys hand and we started sprinting to the exist as Bee appeared in his car form.

"I would say what is going on but I don't want a punch again," the boy said behind me.

"And you are?" bee asked as his hologram activated.

"Leo," he replied.

"Karen and this is Bee," I said as we did a 180 turn and started to head towards a forest. "Bee where's Sam and Prime?"

"In the forest with cons," bee replied as we joined up with the other bots. "Hold on."

The seat belts quickly wrapped themselves around me and the other two as we drove in to the bumpy road of the forest as I saw the battle that was going on. Knowing that Bee would kill me for this I quickly undid the seat belt and jumped out of him.

You are CRAZY! Solus yelled in shock. But we must hurry.

I mentally agreed with her as I started to run. I could hear the bots to my left as I entered the forest and saw Sam being chased by Starscream.

"DUCK YOU IDIOT!" I shrieked as I tackled him and pushed him into the shelter of a fallen tree. "Damn it Witwicky you are a big idiot."

"Thought you were with Bumblebee," he said as we scrambled to get away from a con that made a grab from us.

"I kinda ditched him to save you sorry wussy ass," I replied as we ducked to found Optimus landing in front of us. "Optimus get up."

He stared at us as we turned to see a con heading straight for us.

"You will never stop at one," Optimus said. "I'll take you all on."

At those words he unleashed his energon sword and I grabbed Sam's arm and pushed him towards the tree again.

"Sam stay down and run to Bee the moment you can," I replied as I went next him. "Run like hell."

"Why I'm taking orders from you?" Sam asked as we ducked down to avoid the derbis.

"Because I am keeping you alive," I replied.

He nodded as we watched the battle.

Solus help him! I screamed in my head. If you want me to help you then help me.

Child I cannot change a Prime's fate she replied. I am sorry.

I watched as Optimus was stabbed straight through the spark and I gave out a scream of anger as I watched my leader and Uncle get blast across the forest to land on his side behind me and Sam.

"OPTIMUS YOU CAN'T DIE!" I screamed as I ran to him, ignoring the tears that was falling down my eyes. "PLEASE! WE NEED YOU!"

"Protect them, Karen," he replied.

I watched in defeat as his once blue optics offlined into nothing as Sam carried me bridal style to Bee that had arrived with the others. I sobbed and one thing was clear in my mind; Optimus was dead and Earth was doomed.

* * *

**End of Chapter R&R**


	13. Revenge of the fallen part 2

**Hey guys. I believe this chapter is the longest yet with over 5000 words. Enjoy**

* * *

**Revenge of the fallen part 2**

I could hear the others talking as Bee hold me (I was crying) in his hologram's chest as we drove into an abandoned warehouse. Leo was on his phone watching the news as pictures of us popped up on the net making us wanted fugitives.

"Hell this is treason," Leo exclaimed. "This kidnapping what you are doing right now."

"Oi Jerk," I said as I pulled away from Bee. "You can walk away and if cons get you I wouldn't give a slag but I just watched my fagging uncle die right in front of me so shut the frag up before I go all pissed off weapon specialist daughter on your wussy little ass."

"Yo brother this girl has a point," Skids said. "Ya heard her, pussy."

Bee glared at the twins before he watched Sam talk to Leo and destroy his device.

"Tracking device," Sam said. "They can track us on that."

I nodded as Bee's hologram disappeared and his alt form started to transform in the scout that was looking at me in concern as I deactivated my phone by taking at the chip that Ratchet had installed so that I could still keep in contact with them but not get caught by any people trying to find us.

"Karen ya ok?" Mudflap ask me as I sat down on his foot.

"I'll be fine," I replied, hiding my tears as I looked at my necklace. "Can we still get into contact with the bots?"

"Depends on which ones," Skids replied. "Your dad and Sunshine would be the easiest for ya."

I nodded as I looked towards where Sam was going.

"Hey," Mikaela said as I sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm wanted fugitive, I watched my uncle/ leader die right in front of me, Earth is properly doomed and this all happened because of your stupid boyfriend," I vented.

I heard Mikaela sigh but she didn't say anything as we watched the twins fight and Bee try and gets a fire starting in old oil can for us. The crackle of the flames as the flickered across the warm metal drifted me off in a slight sleep.

_**Dream**_

_Oh great, I thought as I looked around my surrounding again. _

_I was back in the desert from two nights ago and I could see that all the Primes where there again along with Solus that was standing behind me as one of the Primes kneeled down._

"_You have suffered a great loss today chid," he said. "But we Primes cannot change the fates."_

"_Then how the frag are we supposed to survive if we don't have Optimus," I growled angerly. "Because if I have forgotten correctly only a Prime can stop the Fallen."_

_The Primes looked at me as Solus kneeled down to look at me._

"_Thought you were supposed to help me," I said._

"_Karen the fates cannot be messed with," she replied. "But that doesn't mean that we cannot tell you what to do."_

"_Have you lost your mind?" I asked. "Solus he is dead and he will not come back. And all because of your stupid fates and destiny."_

_I heard her sigh but I didn't say anything as the other Primes talked to each other._

"_Child to save your friend you must find the Matrix of Leadership," a voice said behind me._

_Turning to it I saw an old Prime that had blue optics. He was watching me as I looked at him._

"_What's the matrix?" I asked. "Is it that film?"_

"_No film child," he said. "It is a relic of unknown power that was the key to the Harvester and can bring back the Prime that will defeat the Fallen and save your family."_

My eyes opened to see that Sam was talking to Bee.

"I'm going to hand myself in," he said.

"Sam you can't," I replied, sleepily. "This isn't just about you know but the entire planet. You hand yourself in than Earth and every planet in this solar system is doomed."

He stared at me before looking at Bumblebee that was watching me before he looked towards Sam.

"Everything we have built will be wiped out in one week with no remorse," Bee said through the Radio.

"Then we have got to stop the cons from finding the thing that those symbols lead to," I said.

"Hey you two," Sam yelled to the twins. "Can you read this?"

"Err… we don't do much reading," Mudflap said.

"Yea," Skids agreed with his twin. "But it looks like ta language of ta Primes."

_One of yours? _I asked Solus.

_Depends on what you are saying, _she replied. _Be careful on what you say. They are getting suspicious._

_Okay, _I replied.

"So how are we supposed to find out what those symbols mean?" I asked.

"I think I can help with that," Leo said as we walked up to us.

"Hey bro look who's back," Skids taunted.

"Will you two behave," a voice I knew said from behind them.

"Thought you were at base," I said as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came into view.

"We kind of thought we should tag along," Sunny said as he hugged me. "You okay?"

"So we have two more," Leo said, making me glare at him. "Don't punch me again."

"Ya got a problem with that," Mudflap said, as he smiled at me. "And stop staring at those two."

"I will deactivate you," Sunny growled at Leo as he was staring at how I was comfortable on the fact I was now sitting in Sunny's lap on his hood.

I sighed but felt a lot happier than from earlier as we started the plan. According to the twins, Galloway had said that all the bots where to be transported back to base and that Nest had been disengaged because of the fact the bots where seen as a threat.

"So any information Leo?" I asked.

He stared at me for a second before he started to talk.

"I know that you are all going to think this is crazy because of the fact that I don't really know if it's a lead," he stated before the twins interpreted him.

"Hurry up," both Skids and Mudflap moaned.

"Robowarrior," he replied.

"Who the frag is that?" I asked.

"He does a website that is aimed about an alien race," he replied. "One in general; robots."

"So where can we find him?" Sam asked.

"Sam on one thing; the World Wide Web," I said as the bots transformed to hook up to the internet.

**(Later)**

We were driving to a city that was just 200 miles away from where we had stayed for the night. I was flicking for my phone to find any information about the person we were about to see. Sam, Mikaela and Leo were riding with Bee as I drove with Sunny. Sides were keeping the twins in line.

"So who is this guy?" Sunny asked.

"It says that he works in a butcher and that he used to work for the government," I replied. "Figures that he would know about you guys."

I heard Sunny sigh as we drove. The streets as we drove closer to the city were getting crowded and I knew that he would start complaining about people trying to touch his paint job.

"Honey they will touch your paint job properly because it is unusual to see three nice cars at the same time," I replied softly. "Please don't scare anyone."

I heard him grumble about something but I did not say anything as we stopped at a butcher's shop that was packed with people who were waiting for their orders.

"Be careful in there," Sunny said before he kissed my forehead.

"Always am," I smiled softly as I got out of the car along with Sam, Mikaela and Leo.

The shop almost made me gag at the smell that was surrounding it. Sam pulled a face at the fresh meat that smelled as if it was dripping in blood and stuff like that. Pulling my cap down further so that no one would recognise me if they had been watching the news.

"That's the guy," Leo said pointing to the employee that was ordering people.

The person looked at up from what Leo had said and I growled when I saw that it was no other than… Simmons the bastard.

"Oh no," he whispered as Sam pushed me behind him. "The cases that shut down S-7."  
"Oh so you do remember?" I asked, mockingly. "Nice place."

"I need your help," Sam said, stopping us from glaring at each other. "I keep on seeing symbols in my head and Megatron wants what's in my mind."

"Did you say symbols?" Simmons asked.

"Yes," Sam replied as I looked out of the window.

"Everybody out!" Simmons suddenly yelled. "I have a family crisis so out!"

"Since when are we family?" I whispered to Mikaela who shrugged at me as we watched what was going on.

The people in the shop moaned as a woman behind the counter started to argue with Simmons.

"Mom, mom you have to go," Simmons said making me laugh. "Karen shush."

I glared at him but he didn't notice as Mikaela and I followed him, Sam and Leo to the frozen fridge.

"Eww… gross," Mikaela said as I nodded in agreement as we followed Simmons down a basement and looked at all the files that where around us.

"That is Frenzy's head," I said looking at it. "Nice so you took it as an ornament."

"Don't touch," he said to Leo. "Now than those symbols what did they look like; anything like this?"

Simmons handed Sam so files and I saw one of the symbols that made me frown as Solus perked up at the sight of them.

_So it is true,_ she said. _He is seeing the symbols that are the language of the Primes._

_Why do I have the feeling that you aren't telling me something, _I replied.

_All in good time, _she replied.

I looked at the Symbols ignoring Solus as she talked to the other Primes that seemed to be in my mind.

"So who do we need to read this?" I asked.

"We need a con," Sam said.

"Sam and where are we supposed to find a con that will answer us?" I asked.

"I think I might know," Mikaela replied before she and Sam started to walk back up the ladders.

I stared around the room as I waited for them to come back as Leo talked to Simmons on what it was like to work with aliens.

"They drove you up the wall with the damage they cause," Simmons said making me snort. "But I have seen good in them and that they can love like any human; properly why she got born."

"She's an alien?" Leo asked.

"No my dad is," I replied. "And so is my boyfriend that is starting to get annoyed up there."

At those words Mikaela and Sam reappeared carrying the case from yesterday.

"What's in there?" I asked confused as I looked at it.

"You don't want to know," Mikaela replied before she opened it.

Out came out a small con that made me back away from the table as it stared at me. It started to say something before Mikaela pointed a blowtorch at its only surviving optic.

"Tell me what these Symbols mean?" Mikaela asked.

"This is old school," he said. "As in really old school. Where did you find this?"

"Found on every continent across the world," Simmons replied. "Can you translate iT?"

"I can't but there might be some who can," It replied. "Let me see."

I watched as he active his optics and three red spot appeared on the map of the USA States.

"The closet one is in Washington," Simmons said as we turned to leave. "Let's get going than."

I sighed as I followed the others out of the basement and up to the shop before we exited the store to go to the bots.

"So we going to Washington," I concluded as I got into Sunny. "Let's get going."

**(Later)**

We looked at the building in front of us as my hand curled into Sunstreaker's who was looking at the building.

"You sure this will work?" I asked.

"It be fine," he replied, kissing my forehead. "Be careful."

I nodded before me, Mikaela, Sam, Leo and Simmons went to enter the building.

"Okay, Karen you stay with symbol guy and his girlfriend," Simmons said. "Kid you are the diversion."

I nodded as I followed Sam and Mikaela to a plane that we climbed into as we waited for the signal off Simmons.

"How are things with you and Sunny?" Mikaela asked.

"Fine," I replied as I saw Leo come out of the bathroom…. With his jeans and boxers down. "I am going to vomit."

They looked towards what I was looking at and pulled the same face I did at the sight.

"I never want to see that again," I said, trying not to throw up the granola bar I had eaten on the way up.

"Got to agree with ya," Sam replied as Simmons came out. "Come on."

Walking over to Simmons I saw that Leo had tasered himself which made me laugh a bit before we started to find the transformer that would give us answers on what those symbols meant.

_Solus any ideas? _I asked.

_Stay close to Wheelie, _she replied.

Following Wheelie I heard the others following me as we ran to Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird that had railing around it.

"That's the guy," Wheelie said.

"Ya sure?" I asked as I jumped over the railing and ran to find a symbol.

"Energon reading is off the scale," Simmons said.

I then froze when I saw the symbol that was on the plane.

"Oh shit," I said. "IT'S A DECEPTCON! MOVE!"

Jumping back over the railing I ran to Sam and Mikaela that was hiding along with Simmons and Leo that wasn't paralyzed and Wheelie that was looking as the con transformed.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"He did not age well, I don't think he's gunna hurt us."

"I require these doors to open. Fire! I said fire! Bollocks! Damn these worthless parts. Wait a second!" He broke down the door.

"Damn the museum is not going to be happy." I said. "We have to catch that plane.,"

We ran to catch up with him and when we got where he was, he was mumbling to himself, something about a mission.

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait!" Sam yelled up to him.

"What do you want?"

"We just want to talk."

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

I answered that. "Earth."

"Earth? Horrid name for a planet. Might as well call it "Dirt." Planet "Dirt." Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?" Sam, Mikaela and I nodded. "Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons." At that moment Bumblebee and the two sets of twins decided to join us.

"Well I changed sides to the Autobots"

"What do you mean changed sides?" I asked. That didn't make since, he had the Decepticon symbol on him.

_Let him explain _Solus said. _He has all the answers_

He looked down on us and said, "It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" Wheelie asked.

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd demolish the whole universe."

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess."

"Who's your little Autobot?" Jetfire asked.

"Your cute" Mikaela smiled down at the Wheelie.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Say my name, say my name." Wheelie, apparently, said while humping her leg. I chuckled but felt disgusted at the sight.

"What are you letting happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked, astonished.

"At least he's faithful Sam." She responded, looking up at him.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted." He retorted back.

"Can you just... can you stop?" She asked. He kicked grim off her leg. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's just something to think about. I won't argue with... What were you saying?" He stuttered looking up at Jetfire.

"I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me."

"He has issues," Leo said making me turn around and hit him again. "Why the face?"

"Because I hate you," I growled before turning back to Jetfire. "Can you help us Jetfire?"

"You human have asked nicely as yes," he replied. "I was sent here on an important mission from the Fallen himself. He sent me here to find the Harvester a device that harvests suns. The thirteen primes swore to never harvest a sun that has life in its orbit. However the fallen the bad than the bad disagreed and tried to operate the machine. His brothers betrayed him by hiding the matrix and sacrificed themselves to hide the Key."

_So it was true, _I said _Sorry I missed judged you._

_All is understandable child _Solus replied. _Get ready to move._

I was confused before I heard a buzzing sound like wasps or bees before a flash of light and I had the strange feeling of travelling across time before I landed on my front and coughed. Scrambling to my feet I gasped at the fact I was in a desert and that it reminded me of my dreams.

_Thanks for the warning _I told Solus as I pulled my sunglasses down.

"Guys," I yelled as I went to find them

"Over here Karen," Sunstreaker yelled back as I jumped down from a ridge.

"Where the hell are we?" Mikaela called as I made my way to Jetfire.

"So what was that?" I asked.

"That was a space bridge," he replied. "It's the fastest way to travel."

"Well it almost got us killed," Simmons said.

"To fast for you to keep up grandpa," I said before turning back to Jetfire.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"We are in Egypt," Jetfire replied and Solus confirmed it as she told me what she knew about the location.

"So the matrix," I stated before Jetfire concluded what he had being telling us and how to find it."

"The daggers tip," he said before he sat down. "Now go and quickly."

"What a lot of help he was," Leo said before he moved away from me.

"He told us a lot," I said, glaring at him.

"Can you two just get along for just this?" Sam asked.

"Fine but if he says anything that I found insulting I get to kick his ass," I said before I climbed onto Sunny's hand. "Hey honey."

"You are strange when on mission," he said before he transformed around me as we followed the others.

_**(Later)**_

I was talking to Sunny as we pulled up to a boarder compound.

"Slag," he whispered before reaching for the fake passports he must have got before he came to meet us. "I need you to stay here."

I watched as he went to the man, that well let us just say he was on the small side, and gave him the passports that he seemed to approve of as he let us through.

"Where did you get them?" I asked as we were driving again.

"Just before I came to meet up with you, Ratchet handed them to me. "Properly thought they would come into hand."

"Yeah," I replied before yawing a bit.

"Your tried sleep," he said as his pulled me to his chest.

I gave a tried sigh before I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

_**(Dream)**_

_Here we go again, I thought as I looked around me. _

_The Primes seemed to be having an argument as I watched them as Solus sat down next to me as we watched the twelve Primes as we wasn't involved in it. _

"_How are you?" she asked as we watched. _

"_Can't wait for all of this to be over," I replied as I turned to look at her. "How are we supposed to get the big guy and the bots here?"_

"_I believe you humans have away to move across countries through a flying machine," Solus replied. "Does that help?"_

"_Yeah," I replied. "Thanks Solus,"_

_Time to get back, she replied before my vision blurred._

_**(Present)**_

I was woken awake by the sound of police sirens behind me which made me look at Sunstreaker that was rally driving across narrow dusty streets that had people running for safety from the car chase.

"What's going on?" I asked confused as he transformed and placed me on the ground as we hide from the cops."

"We are in the middle of an important phone call," Simmons replied making me go quiet before he waited to talk again on the phone.

I was not really paying attention to what Simmons was saying as I looked around me to see if any cops where coming. I frowned when I saw a man holding a piece of cloth around his face ran up to us.

"Hurry up Simmons," I hissed before I kicked the person that ended up falling to the ground with sand and dust in the face.

"Why do you always hurt me?" Leo asked as he removed the cloth around his head.

"Because I don't like you," I replied before I turned away from him as Sides scooped me up. "Where's Sunny?"

"Making sure we aren't followed," he replied as he transformed and followed Bee. "I heard what happened with you and Bee earlier."

"I just can't believe his gone," I whispered trying not to cry again.

"Karen we will end this," he promised as he pulled me to him. "My duties as your guardian and as you are my sister even when you and Sunny weren't together is to protect you."

"Thanks Sides," I said as I hugged him.

He hugged me back before his passenger door opened and Sunstreaker's hologram was there.

"Hey," I said as he hugged Sides and me. "We lost them?"

"They won't follow us out this far," he replied as I tighten my grasp on him as he moved away from Sides taking me with him. "Come on I believe that the sunset will be soon."

My fingers intertwined with his as he led me to the building that we had found to camp out for the night. As we walked I could see that Sam and Mikaela was on a cat walk above us as we reached his alt-form. Sitting down on his hood I leaned my head against his chest as he pulled me to his lap and kisses my forehead as I looked at him.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, sounding like the child I had been three years ago.

"Even if I am about to offline," he replied as I snuggled closer to him. "You're afraid of losing us all."

"I can't lose my family as I already have," I replied. "My mother, Optimus and every one that I care about I can't lose; I have to find my mother and find out why she left Sunstreaker."

He sighed as I looked towards the hot Egyptian sun that was setting behind the horizon. I could see the outline of the pyramids that made me frown as I heard Solus trying to point something out.

_What? _I asked her.

_The clue is linked to a pyramid that looks likes stairs, _she replied.

"The pyramids of Gaza," I said as I pulled away from Sunny that looked at me confused before I turned towards the catwalk Sam and Mikaela where on.

_**On the road again**_

I listened to Sam talk to Simmons on what the three stars meant as we drove.

"So they called it the three kings as well as the Diggers tip," I said from the back of where I sat in between Mikaela and Leo. Sunstreaker and Sides had disappeared to properly scout the area as I was with Bee and the other set of twins.

"We find the matrix, get to Optimus and don't get killed," Sam summarised from what Simmons had told him. "How far out are we Bee?"

"We are reaching a building with a signal radiating from it," he replied.

The sun had started to rise again as we approached a building with a big arch way that made me frown before Bee stopped and we all got out of him as the twins and Bee transformed.

"That is one big doorway," Leo said as I jumped up to stand in the door way.

The others followed as we looked around us. The entrance was bare and I frowned as I looked around me.

"Sam nothings here," Mikaela said.

"There has got to be something here," he replied. "We need him back."

_Solus where is it? _I asked.

_I can't help you, _she replied._ This mission is yours alone._

I grumbled as I looked towards the others as they argued. I sighed as I sat down next to Skids that was watching the scene.

"Hey bro shut the frag up," Skids said standing up to have a go at his twin.

"The boy was wrong he isn't coming back," Mudflap yelled back, making me stare at him in shock before I ran off.

"KAREN!" Sam yelled as I sprinted, tears blurring me vision before I felt two arms wrap around me as I collided with someone.

"What did you do?" Sunstreaker said in anger as I sobbed in his chest. "You now that she is affected by Prime's death and you said that."

"There isn't anything there," Mudflap replied.

"And you couldn't have said it more obvious," Sides growled as Bee watched. "If she gets hurt Ironhide is going to kill us."

I pulled away from Sunstreaker to look at the four Autobots before we heard the sound of an engine above us. Looking up we saw the outline of an army plane that made me smile weakly as I looked towards the others.

"Bee get Sam," I ordered as I wiped away my tears. "Twins scout the area. Skids Mudflap you're the distractions. Sunstreaker Sideswipe we cover Sam and the Matrix."

They all nodded as they transformed and Simmons and Leo got into Mudflap which I just shrugged at as I was busy trying to contact Epps. Driving across the desert road Sunstreaker was trying to contact any Autobots in the area as Sides kept a look out for any cons coming our way.

"Starscream," Sunstreaker growled as he transformed to stop the con from blasting us.

I landed on Sides hand as he rolled over me. He nodded at me before taking out his twin blades before fighting Ravage as I ran to Bee that had told Sam and Mikaela to run.

"Bee which way?" I called before he pointed into the location we had seen the soldiers land in.

I nodded before taking off, sprinting. I might not be one of the soldiers of NEST but I did have training from dad, Lennox and Epps when they were off duty. This is what I loved about running; you could run lightly or far out running to reach something. As my goal was to reach Sam and Mikaela in case of cons I was sprinting. I could see them up ahead running across an empty village which made me follow them before I over took them and pushed them in a house.

"Quiet there are cons around," I gasped out, clutching my knees as Sam nodded as he handed me a bottle of water he had on him.

I nodded as we listened for sounds of the cons. Hearing a buzzing sound Sam looked into a hole in the side of the house and saw a fly like con fly in as Sam grabbed it and pulled it apart. I froze looking to the roof as I quietly stood up to get ready to run as Sam listened with Mikaela holding onto his arm before the roof crashed onto us and I took off sprinting with them both following me as we ran. I than stopped at the sight of a con in front of me. I felt Sam crash into me but he kept his balance as I looked at Sam's parents were thrown out onto the desert ground. I saw a flash of black and yellow and saw Bee putting a finger to his lips which I nodded shortly at as I looked back towards the con.

"Don't hurt them," Sam said as his parents reached us.

Judy looked at me as I smiled weakly at her, ignoring the look she gave at my red eyes due to my crying. Ron just looked at me before Bumblebee jumped in front of us and took on the two cons. I heard the sound of two engines behind me and looked behind to see Sunny and Sides as they transformed and helped Bee.

"Get out of here," I told Judy and Ron that was watching the battle. "This is going to get intense."

"You're just a child," Judy said. "Come with us."

"My family need me," I argued before Sam and Mikaela took off running again. "I have got to go."

I sprinted after them both before I heard metal footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Megatron and I gave a scream of shock before he was tackled by a black figure I know.

"DAD!" I yelled in joy as well as fear as he fought Megatron.

"Got to Epps," he shouted as I nodded and ran to the man that hugged me as I skidded next to him.

"Shot any con you see," he orders as he passed me a rifle.

I nodded before I shot the cons.

_**After the battle**_

I gave a smile as I looked around me. My family had survived and Optimus was back. He now was talking to Sam, properly thanking him as I hugged me dad close to me as I was scared of letting him go in case I had lost him in the battle. Dad seemed happy that I was safe and was thanking the twins for keeping an eye on me.

_I told you so Karen _Solus said making me agree with her. _This generation of autobots have learnt much from this species that I myself have become fond of due to you. If you ever need me I will be there in your mind._

_Thanks Solus, _I replied. _I guess this means goodbye for now._

_For now_

I gave a laugh as Sunstreaker pulled me away from dad and dragged me to Optimus that had actiated his hologram.

"I am sorry for the grief I caused you Karen," Optimus said.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of losing my family," I replied. "Glad to have ya back Prime."

He smiled before I hugged him. I felt the other bots joining in. One thing was sure as we all stood there holding the ones we cared about close; this was family and no one destroyed it. If you tried, we would stop you because we were home at where we belong.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was quiet around base as I baby-sitted Annie for Lennox and Sarah as they were going for their anniversary for being married. Dad was in the training rooms training some new Autobots that had arrived two days ago. Optimus was in a meeting after a thorough scan from Ratchet and Elita yelling at him for being reckless which had made me and the two sets of twins laugh. My brother-Bumblebee- was with Sam and Mikaela as the two sets of twins where on patrol with Prowl and the other two Arcee triplets where around.

"Annie time for tea," I said to the six year old that was running around causing mess around mine and dad's apartment.

"K Karen," she said sweetly as I placed her pasta in front of her. "Where are mommy and daddy?"

"At a restaurant for their anniversary," I replied.

"What's an annive-sury?" she asked me.

"It is where they celebrate being together for a year," I replied. "In this case the day they got married."

Annie nodded, still looking confused as I heard the main door open as I saw my boyfriend and his twin walk in.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"Same old same old," he said as he hugged me. "Hey kiddo."

Annie smiled as Sides started to feed her. I shook my head at them both as I grabbed my own bowl and lead Sunny to the living room.

"Silly kids and immature bots," I said to Sunny that laughed as he pulled me to his lap.

"You okay?" he asked. "Ever since Egypt you've been well… distracted."

"I guess I'm scared of losing my family," I admitted as I ate some of my pasta.

"Karen you know that we will never leave you," he comforted me.

"But Optimus is like the strongest one of the family and he ended up dying," I replied, trying to hide my tears from him. "Sunny I can't lose you guys."

"Karen look at me," he encouraged as my eyes flicked to his graze. "This family that is use isn't going anywhere, no matter what the cons and this human government throw at us; we are family and we will fight to protect what is ours."

I sighed knowing he meant well, when I felt a familiar presence in my mind; the only one that was Solus Prime.

_Thought you weren't sticking around, _I said to her, feeling happy to hear her calming voice in my mind again.

_I have a mission for you, _she replied.

_Ask away, _I replied, eating some of the pasta.

_The primes need you to find an old relic of ours, _she said.

_What is this relic? _I asked confused at what she had said

_Something that links to your mother, _she replied, grasping my attention.

_Where is she? _I asked. _Solus Where is she?_

She didn't reply as I looked towards the TV's blank screen as I thought of if she was telling me was true before I heard a smash.

"SIDESWIPES!" I yelled as I ran to the kitchen area. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS ARE YOU DOING!"

"It fell," he whimpered as I glared at him.

"Karen what's wrong?" Sunny asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just heard a smash and must have lost it."

"Sides take Annabelle to the rec room," Sunny said still looking at me. "Watch a movie or something."

Sides scoped up Annie that looked at me confused as I sat on the counter behind me as I tried to concentrate on Solus who was saying something to the other Primes.

"Karen what is going on?" he asked me.

"I can't tell you that," I replied. "I made a promise to someone not to tell unless I truly have to."

"Karen who told you this?" he asked me. "You haven't been yourself just before Egypt and after you've been distant from me and your father."

I sighed, looking down at my hands that where in my army combat pockets as I fiddled with the shard of the Allspark I had found after Egypt.

"Sunstreaker you have to trust me on this," I told him, as I looked at him.

"Then tell me when I can know," he said. "Because right now I don't know who you are anymore."

"Are you saying that you breaking up with me," I chocked out in shock as I felt the Primes anger.

"I don't know," he replied. "But we need time alone. See you around base Karen."

He turned off his hologram and I stared at the spot in front of me before I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed onto them, ignoring the insults that the Primes where saying about Sunstreaker.

_Solus tell me where she is, _I ordered as I went to my bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag from my closet.

_The relic will guide you _she replied. _You sure about this. _

I look around me before I picked up my skateboard and tied my duffle bag across my shoulder before I walked to the window that overlooked the old runway of the base that we don't use anymore. Opening my window I hopped down and grabbed onto a pipe that was by my window before sliding down it and landed on my feet.

Looking around me, I nodded to see no one around before I took off sprinting to the gate that I had managed to find two years ago as a result from running away from Sunny for changing his paint from yellow to a bright pink and orange. I looked around me one last time at my home before I climbed over the lose part of the gate and ran into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"This is messed up," I growled in annoyance as I followed the instruction Solus had given me. "In the middle of nowhere with dead Primes in your head."

_Karen calm, _Vector Prime said. _We are almost there._

I grumbled something as I looked at the surrounding around me. I was in an abandon warehouse that had wires and pipes hanging around; it could be a death trap for those that can't move around it properly. I had been away from home for two weeks now and I had disabled my tracking necklace and phone so that the bots couldn't find me as well as blocking my dad's bond with him. From what I had found out from the Primes was that we had travelled from Washington to Montana and that my family still thought I was in Washington as I had left my tracking necklace there.

"Fine," I moaned as I dropped down on the hard concrete floor and pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail.

I had some food that was stacked in a far corner and was easy for me to get access to. My clothes had grass stains and sand covering them from my track across the desert that covered Montana; my trainers where caked in mud, sand and over stuff that I am not going to describe. I couldn't help but feel sad as I thought of the tremor I was causing my family. Pulling a cartoon to my lips to have a quick drink of the hot, musty water that I had before I pulled the map towards me.

"So where are we going next?" I asked.

Feeling the Primes leave my mind before twelve identical lights appeared around me before the turned into the shape of the Primes human first this had freaked me out but when the Primes had explained to me what they were doing I understood and they had become family to me as they guarded me from getting caught with the police as well as making sure that I knew how to fight more when the time came.

"We are going to the statue of the female," Prima said as he took a sit next to me. "Karen do you know of the green statue?"

"You are referring to the statue of Liberty?" I asked as I looked at the map and gave a groan.

We were a day and a half away from New York if we had a car but longer as we were walking.

"So what do we do?" I asked the Primes as they stared to debate on the best mains of transport.

* * *

_**Ironhide's POV **_

I am angry… no scratch that I am fragging furious. My daughter has disappeared, her boyfriend- correction ex-boyfriend- is in hysterics as is the rest of the bots. I just wish I know why she left and where she is.

"Why are we wasting our resources to find a girl that has nothing to do with us?" Galloway asked, making me wishing that we did not have the rule of not hurting humans.

Optimus looked at me, warily as Prowl and Ratchet hold me down from activating my cannons and attacking the stupid human. Lennox could properly tell from my glare as he stood up and addressed the meeting we were having.

"Karen is Ironhide's daughter and a key member of this NEST family," he said, with his eye twitching. "And as she is my adoptive child we must find her Galloway."

I watched as Galloway shrink away from Lennox's glare making me feel gratitude towards my charge and the man that has been family to me since I arrived here.

"Mr Galloway as the Autobots have proven more than once that they care for our planet and its people we should allow them to search for Miss. Hide," Coronel Sharp said. "Optimus Prime I believe that some of your team might have a vague idea where Miss. Hide is; care to give that piece of information."

Optimus stood up and I could tell that Karen going missing was not just affecting me but also the strongest of the autobots. My graze went towards the twins that looked devastated and Sunstreaker looked lost as he looked up to see me glaring at him; his optics shocked me as I saw lost and despair as I sent a private commlink to him

_~Pull yourself together Sunstreaker~ _I ordered as I listened to Prime as well as watch his reaction.

_~I pushed her away from me Ironhide~ _he replied. _~I do not think she left here willingly~_

I frowned looking towards him before a beeping was heard around the base.

* * *

_**Karen POV**_

I can't believe I was slagging doing this; the primes had persuaded me… correction forced me to do grand theft auto at a Chevy car place and make it a fast car at that.

"You lot owe me one," I whispered before I climbed over the gate and picked the lock of the back door.

Being careful of any alarms and red lasers that where hidden as I went to a car that was in the back.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Red to yellow," Solus said as she managed to get inside the car making me and the other Primes glare at her in shock. "What?"

I shook my head as I looked around me before I gave a small yelp when someone pulled me into the car. I landed on Vector's lap, who looked at me before he pulled me up and set me in the back.

"Solus you driving?" Prima asked.

"Oh yes," she said in glee making me fear for my life.

"If I die Solus you are going down," I threatened as she pulled the car in gear. "Time to heard to New York City guys."

* * *

**And that is that. "I can't wait to get on the road again" was stuck in my head writing the end**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the car stopped me and Prima as well as the other Primes scrambled out of the car.

"Solus you are banned from driving," Prima said. "No wonder Karen feared for her life with you driving."

"Now you realise," I said before looking towards the statue of liberty. "Still, don't understand how this is a relic."

"Everyone has their views on what is true and what isn't Katherine," Nexus said making me glare at him as he had said my full first name. "You parents named you that not me."

I sighed before I felt a strange ancient power running through the statue making me reach out to touch it before Alpha Trion stopped me; he looked at the building before his optics went the deepest blue I had ever seen as the other Primes gathered around us, stopping me from touching the statue.

"What is that?" I asked confused.

"This statue is made of parts from a weapon known as the Star Saber," Prima said. "Be careful all of you."

My hand curled in Vector's who made sure I was in between him and Solus as we started to walk to the centre at the front of the statue. People moved out of our way as we walked; properly due to Nexus and Liego Maximo being built like a bunch of wrestlers that where glaring at people as we walked towards the centre.

"Stop that," Solus scowled as Nexus as he glared a group of men that where staring at her and me.

"They are staring at our femmes do you honestly think we will let them?" Liego challenged. "Karen make sure you stay close to one of us; Decepticons are in the area."

I nodded as I clutched tighter to Vector who pulled me closer to his side as we entered the centre. There was people walking around and I pulled Solus and Vector away from the group to look at some of the displays that where showing around the centre with the Statue of Liberty build on top of it.

"Nice place," Nexus said as he joined us. "You all okay?"

"We're fine Nexus," Solus replied. "I really don't like humans staring at us through."

"It's how it is, Solus," Prima said. "Karen you okay there?"

I nodded as we waited for Liego to get our tickets so that we could get into the main area of the Statue of Liberty and not have people asking us for a pass.

"Karen be alert," Vector said as we walked up the stairs.

"No problem," I said as a started to run up the stairs with Liego and Nexus following me.

I was half out of breath when we reached the top of the statue and gave a grasp at the view that we was looking at.

"Nice view" Nexus said. "You okay Karen?"

"I'm okay," I replied. "Now what are we looking for?"

"A shape of the first Prime weapon," Solus said as she started to investigate the walls around us.

"How does she know that?" I asked Liego.

"Solus is our weaponsmith," he replied. "The best in the business to be completely honest. You father couldn't beat her at making weapons."

I looked at the ground sadly at the mention of my father before Nexus and Vector called us other to them.

"What is it guys?" I asked as I looked at what they were pointing out. "What is that?"

"That symbol in is one of the Primes," Prima replied as Solus frowned at it. "Solus?"

"This symbol means that the relic is located two miles away from here," she replied. "In the Atlantic Ocean."

"Gee what fun," I said as Liego and Nexus nodded along with me.

"Karen we don't have much of a choice," Prima said. "We have got to find this relic."

"I want to go home," I protested. "To fix things up with Sunny and make sure my dad is still alive every time he comes back from a mission and that I can get into the college I want t in three years' time not going in circles for a relic that has nothing to do with me."

"You are a servant of the Primes," Vector said as he grabbed my hand. "Karen this is your life."

"No my life isn't this," I said, moving away from them. "Good Bye."

I turned on my heel and walked away and quickly made my down the stairs. I could feel the Primes optics on me as I left the building from one of the windows before I froze. In front of me stood the only one of the thirteen primes that hadn't spoken a word to me from the moment they came to into my mind and live. He was the one that even without speaking calmed me down when I was angry and seemed to have something the Primes didn't realise he had.

"Karen we do need your help on this," Alchemist said as he rested a servo on to my shoulder. "We wouldn't have asked you of this if we didn't believe you couldn't hand it. Your family will understand. Trust me."

I sighed looking down at my feet before he lifted my head to look at him.

"Karen this isn't about you no more," he continued. "This world will be destroyed if we can't find that relic okay. I know it's hard for you but we need you as we can't figure it out by ourselves."

"I'm acting like a spoilt brat aren't I?" I asked as he drew me into a hug.

"Come on we have a job to do kiddo," he said as we went to join the other Primes again. "Right let's get this done then."

**Ironhide's POV**

Stupid punkass Decepticons. They are causing trouble in Haiti when I have more important measures like finding my daughter and getting her to talk to me without her hiding whatever it is that she has been hiding from me just before Egypt two months ago.

"Prime we should divide up the team," Prowl said. "You take our best shooters and combat bots and I will take a small group of us to find Karen. Even without her necklace we can still track her by her small spark signature that she sends out and the fact that she can't close the bond against Ironhide."

My eyes flicked to the SIC that gave a curt nod to me as I looked at Prime for his response for it.

"Very well Prowl," Optimus replied. "Ironhide will come with you as this is only a scouting mission."

"But you will need him," Galloway said making me wish for that rule not to exist. "The cons are destroying the place, you can't tell me that millions of people's lives are worth one child's that left on her own accord?"

I gave an un-audioable growl that the human wouldn't hear, but the bots did and looked at me in attempting to calm down.

"I'll go with Prowl," Sunstreaker said. "She will listen to me."

_Sunstreaker pull yourself together, _I told him over the intercom. _She still loves you. My daughter, from what I have learnt over the three years, is that she does things for a reason and you are her best friend and her boyfriend no matter how many times you two have argued. Now be the soldier that you have trained to be._

Some of the bots chuckled as the humans looked at us confused as Sunstreaker nodded at me before we looked at Prime that too had slight smile on his face plates before he went out giving the orders and the teams we would be in for the mission. One thing was clear in my mind; Karen was coming home this week and we would have the child that we cared for the last fifteen years.

**Karen's POV**

My glance went to Prima that nodded at me as I put the scuba mask over my face and we all nodded as we entered the freezing water of the Atlantic Ocean. I looked at the different coloured coral reef and the fish as we swam. Prima, Vector and Nexus were ahead with Liego and Solus keeping me in the centre as Alchemist took the rear as we swam. The seven other Primes where above and below looking with Liego watching them- one in particular that didn't look to happy being here. I looked at Alchemist that nodded at my question I was asking him through my eyes as we reached an old abandoned ship wreck. The mast of the ship was in ruins as we descended towards it. I swam closer to Solus, who took hold of my hand as I looked at her unsure as we waited for Prima to give us the orders of the ship and what to do. Prima nodded to me as I swam around the ship trying to feel the energy source we were supposed to be feeling before Solus stopped and looked upwards. I followed her graze as Nexus pulled me close to him as we saw three robots with their headlights on heading towards us.

_Nexus what's going on? _I asked him.

_Looks like your friends found us,_ he replied. _Moreover, not your nice ones either._

I nodded realising it was the cons as Liego did something to the water around us so that the cons could not see us. Solus frowned slightly as she looked towards Prima that nodded as some of the Prime's disappeared and only the ones I really knew stayed where they were.

_Prima what do we do? _Solus asked as she took me from Nexus. _The cons will find the relic as well as Karen that they can use against the autobots._

_If it's here than were would it be? _I asked. _Prima I'll find it and you guys distract them._

_Okay, _Prime replied. _You guys hear her. Keep those cons distracted and keep an eye of Karen. Understood?_

As Prima was saying this I swam towards a hole in the side of the ship and swam through keeping in contact with the Primes as I looked around me.

_What this relic look like? _I asked.

_It should be right in front of you, _came the Fallen's voice. _Oh be quiet child I did learn my lesson._

I gave a shake of my head as I looked ahead and found something. It had a button in the middle and looked like a small old-fashioned portable radio and I reached out my hand to touch it. The moment I did, it felt like I was electrified before I crashed into a pavement.

**Twenty Minutes or so later**

My eyes flickered open slowly at my pain before I got to my feet slowly and looked around me. I gave a gasp at the person that stood next to me.

"Wondering when you would wake up," Sunny said.

"How long you been there?" I asked.

"Five minutes," he replied. "Nice place Karen."

I looked around me and saw that I was in the warehouse from before.

"Sunstreaker, why are you here?" I asked.

"Looking for you," he replied. "Don't you have any idea how worried we have been?2

"Properly not much for you," I said.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Remember you said that it would be best for us not to date anymore?" I asked, turning away from him. "If not I can clear your memory for you."

I heard him sigh before I was pulled into a warm chest that I knew.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought I was losing you and that I thought that it would be for the best so that you could do what you had to do."

I looked at him, before giving a smile and kissed his cheek. He gave a smile before he pressed his lips against my forehead as we heard car engines approaching us.

"Katherine Hide get out her right now!" my father called making me give a small smile to hear his voice.

I sighed as Sunny gave a quick kiss on my cheek before his hologram disappeared as I made my way outside. Some of the bots where here and in the front was my father that looked happy to see me but also pissed off which I couldn't blame before he took me into a tight hug as the other bots joined in with me squashed in the middle of them all.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again," Optimus said in my ear from where he hugged me. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

I nodded, glad that they did not question what I had in my pocket.

**Unknown Location in the Milky Way**

Footsteps echoed across the ship as a figure dressed in black entered the stockade and looked at the thirty four year old in a cell that glared at the person in front of them.

"I have a job for you," the person said. "It involves your daughter."

"What's in it for me?" the woman asked.

"You get to see your family again but they can never know ," the person replied. "Think wisely Agent Schocls."

The woman looked down at her feet before raising to her feet and took out a photo from her pocket and looked at the one year old that she hadn't seen since than.

"Karen I will find you."


	17. I Just Love Christmas-Family moments

**Hey guys. The next couple of chapters will be Christmassy and in the time frame of December to January. Enjoy.**

**I just love Christmas- Family Moments**

**No Ones POV**

The autobot base was quiet nothing stirred or moved. The commanding officers were in meetings with their human allies while most of the base was in the rec room watching the TV or just chilling after a hard week of fighting Decepticons. In the rec room was Karen Hide with a couple of her friends and her brother as they talked about random things that none of the other bots could understand from what they were saying.

**Karen's POV**

I gave a laugh at what the twins had said. It was the beginning of the Christmas month and the base had gone all out with the decorations. Most of the guys thought it would be funny to place mistletoe on every place that I and Sunny sat at in base which had pissed off dad big time. After my disappearing act last month I wasn't allowed to leave the sight of the bots unless it was school or I was at the Lennox's which I had been doing a lot of this month as Galloway was being more of a jerk than normal that had made me annoyed with him along with the others.

"What we doing this Christmas than?" Jazz asked.

"What we always do," I replied. "Hey Jazz how about skating on the lake now."

Jazz nodded in agreement as we left the rec room to grab what we needed and so that I could grab my coat and gloves so that Ratchet didn't kill me for being irresponsible for getting a cold when I could have prevented it. I gave a small sigh at the coldness that reminded me of the UK before Jazz came over and said that the other bots were joining in as well as some of the soldiers that were off duty. The lake had frozen over with some snow on the edges. Some of the commanding officers had made it clear the ice was safe as one of them had fallen over from a prank we had pulled and declared it was safe to skate on.

The snow had been piled up on one side and had a path cutting through it so that we humans didn't hurt ourselves by slipping on the ice that ran underneath the snow. There was a layer of grit on the path that Inferno must have put there as he loved being on the ice just like the other wreakers did-properly because they all fall over and can piss each other off at the same time; speaking about the wreakers they were all laugh as Ironfist fall over right into Topspin that yelled at him.

"Yo Wreakers cool it," I said to them.

"Hey kiddo," Leadfoot called before he was knocked over by Seaspray making me laugh at the sight. "Seaspray bugger off."

I heard some of the bots laugh making me turn to them before I was tackled in the snow with Sunny on top of me.

"Hello," I said before chucking a handful of snow into his face. "Now get off me because I have snow getting into my jeans."

Sunny chuckled before pulling me up, placed a kiss on my lips before Sides yanked me away from him, and ran off with me on his shoulder with me yelling insults at him. Jazz, Bee and Sunny chased after us before Sides put me down on the ice of the lake and I stumbled, falling over making them laugh as Leadfoot pulled me to my feet and mumbled something about immature younglings making me laugh at him.

"Hey Karen want to bet that I skate better than you," Jazz challenged me.

"Bring it Jazz," I replied, as I pulled my skates on before going onto the ice.

I could remember my first Christmas here where the bots had no idea on how to skate and I and the rest of the soldiers had to teach them how to do it.

**Flashback Three years ago**

"_You guys can't skate?" I asked in amazement looking at the bots._

"_No Karen we don't," Optimus replied. _

"_What's the point of the skating lark?" Dad asked unimpressed as I laughed._

"_Because what happens if the cons attack in the winter and you guys can't get the upper vantage as you can't skate on ice," I replied. "Hey Will do we have any ice skates around here?"_

"_Try and ask Lizzy," came his reply as he walked past talking to Epps that ruffled my hair._

"_K thanks," I said before running off to find Lizzy that was in hanger ten, talking to Figg as I entered the hanger._

"_What you need Karen?" Lizzy asked as I stopped running._

"_You got any skates Lizzy?" I asked, between getting my breath back. "I'm teaching the bots how to skate for battle reasons."_

_She nodded, as Galloway was in the hanger and he still didn't like me being here._

"_Here you go kiddo," she said. "Go quickly before Galloway stops them."_

_I nodded, giving her my thanks before going back to the main hanger were the bots were._

"_Karen we don't really want to skate," Jazz said. "Besides the cons won't be that stupid to fight us on ice."_

"_Oh really Jazz," I said, being sarcastic as I laced up the skates and pulled my gloves and hat on. "Outside now. Dad little help please."_

_Dad chuckled as he picked me up and carried me out of the base with the other's following. I was grateful for Sarah getting me the new winter coat as it was freezing outside with some of NEST going around making sure the ground was safe as well as the ice for me. _

"_Hey Karen the ice is safe for you and the bots," a soldier said. _

_I nodded from my position of dad's hand and gave a yelp as he hold me upside down with the rest of the Autobots laughing at the sight as I yelled at him._

"_Put me the right way now," I yelled as the blood rushed to my head. "Daddy please."_

"_Put her the right way Ironhide," Ratchet said. "I think the wreakers want to see how tough she is."_

"_Who are the Wreakers?" I asked, the moment I was the right way up again._

"_The Wreakers Karen __is a special task force, generally composed of the best and the toughest die-hard fighters around. Its ranks comprise a who's-who of the obscure; they are mechs you have never heard much about, mostly because the Wreckers are often called in to fight when the odds of success are slim. Bluntly, they tend to burn through their roster at a frightening rate. The Wreckers are a close-knit group that's more concerned with bursting in, guns-blazing, and doing their Thing, than they are concerned with, say, strategy. Despite their disregard for planning and the body count their team mounts, the Wreckers are amazingly successful. If it's a lost cause, the Wreckers will be there, winning the day with sheer guts and determination," Prowl replied as we reached the iced over lake. "Are you positive this is safe Sir?" _

"_Yes I am Prowl," Optimus replied. "Karen what is that you would like us to do?" _

"_Activate your holograms," I ordered as I was placed onto the ground. _

_The bots holograms appeared in front me, with their winter clothes on. Dad gave a smile as I skated a little on the ice, to get used to the way it was before I skated back to the bots that watched me. _

"_Okay guys, how many of you know how to skate on wheels?" I asked knowing which bots would answer me._

_The Arcee twins, Sideswipes and Jazz raised their hands and saw that I have five bots that could help me with this._

"_Okay, Chromia, Arcee and Elita you three can teach Bluestreak, Bumblebee and some of the others to skate while Jazz gets Prowl, Wheeljack and Ratchet and Sides and me get the other bots," I said, pointing the bots I wanted to go in each group. "If you misbehave you get me teaching you for the entire week and I will make cons look like little babies."_

_The bots nodded, as I meant business and the fact my dad was glaring at them. _

_**Two hours later**_

_I gave a small smile at the sight around me. Most of the bots where skating around laughing before my glance flicked to Optimus and dad that weren't doing anything. I skated over to them and glared at them both._

"_What are you two doing?" I asked._

"_Nothing," dad replied as I glared at him. "Karen how will this benefit me as I am the weapon specialists."_

"_Don't make me get the others to help me drag you onto the ice and teach you how to skate," I threatened, growling._

_Optimus gave a weak smile as I glared at him, before I yanked him up and grabbed his arm onto the ice._

"_You are not doing anything unless you can skate around the lake," I ordered. "Understand Prime."_

_He nodded as he stumbled on the ice, making me smile._

"_You getting your dad back for this?" Optimus asked as he followed me, as I skated backwards, holding his hands._

"_Yep," I replied. "And I know just the bots to help me with it."_

_Optimus gave a chuckle before I let go of his hands and skated out of his reach. He stumbled again before catching his balance and went after Elita that had been teasing him as he wouldn't skate with us. I gave a smile at the way my family was acting before skating towards my father that was still watching everyone. I managed to catch Sunny eye as I skated past him. He could properly tell what I was going to do as he skated in front of me so that my dad couldn't see me as I crept towards him with Jazz picking me up so that I didn't fall over in the snow. _

"_Hey oldie," Sunny said as me and Jazz got behind dad. "You too scared of skating or something like that?"_

"_Frag off Sunstreaker," dad growled. "Where's my daughter gone?"_

_I nodded to Jazz that placed me on the ground before I jumped onto dad's back and we both went face first into the ice. I gave a smile before grabbing his arms and pulled him to his feet._

"_Dad it be fine," I told him as he looked at me uncertain. "Dad why do you fear the ice so much?"_

"_Your mother taught me how to skate just before we found out she was pregnant," he replied. "When she disappeared I refused to go onto the ice. Even when you were here six years ago I wouldn't go onto the ice; Jazz and Sides taught you to skate as I wouldn't."_

_I looked at him in shock before he grabbed my hand and took me across the ice._

_**End of flashback**_

"What you daydreaming about?" Sunstreaker asked as we skated across the ice.

"Just the fact that three years ago you guys refused to go onto the ice and me, Jazz, the Arcee sisters and Sides had to teach you all," I replied.

"And that your dad wouldn't join in," he said, making me frown slightly at him. "Karen everyone knew the reason why he wouldn't skate and he has only been skating these past three years so that the cons can't use that as an advantage and hurt you physically and mentally."

I nodded as Optimus came out telling us we were needed in side.


	18. want to spend Christmas with us?

**Decepticons want to spend Christmas with us?**

I glared at Starscream that was gloating at me as I waited for Megatron to make his grand appearance… not.

"What you want Glitch?" I asked, still not over the fact he tried to crush me three years ago.

"Lord Megatron requested your presence," he replied, sneering as I struggled to get free from the bonds he had put me in. "Don't ask me why he just wants to speak to you for some reason."

I sighed thinking on how the hell did I get in this situation where I would be talking to Starscream two weeks before Christmas.

It was a normal Friday morning as I made my way to school talking to Jazz as he drove me today. The streets of Washington was covered in a thick layer of snow, making me pull my coat closer to trap warmth as I had just gotten out of Jazz and walked to the main doors of school. The hall way was warm and people where walking around talking about what they were going to do and go for the Christmas holiday before I saw three people with red eyes stalking towards me. Each one wore the same outfit but with a different colour scheme; red and blue, purple and grey, blue and grey. I should have guessed it was the trine before they dragged me out of the school, with Thundercracker covering my mouth with a gloved hand as they disappeared into an abandoned warehouse where their alt-forms where before pushing me into Starscream that insulted me all the way here, as I screamed at him and activated my tracker. So that was my Friday morning and I was now waiting for Mega-jerk to get his aft in here and start yelling at me and doing what the frag goes through his processor.

_Speak of the devil and he will appear_ I thought bitterly as he entered the communications room and took me from Starscream before he untied me making me frown in confusion as he set me on an arm of his "throne" before he turned his red optics to me.

"What you want?" I asked. "If this is another attempt to cripple my family they are coming here right now Megatron."

Megatron looked at me, before throwing his head back and roared with laughter making me confused and wondered if all the cons where drinking too much high-grade… okay maybe not as the other cons present looked at their leader in confusion as I waited for him to shut up by humming a Christmas song.

"Dear human to be honest they can crash through my base and I won't care as I would like to have one day away from fighting and spend time with my brother and his sparkmate for that time as I believe it is a holiday for giving and being a family," he explained. "Why are you looking at me as if I have grown an extra head plate?"

"Why the hell would you celebrate Christmas?" I asked amazed as I looked at him. "After what you have done; killed Optimus, tried to destroy my planet, sent a pretender disguised as my mother and kidnapped me every chance you got and now you want a day of peace to spend it with Optimus and Elita, you're insane Megatron. They won't do that."

I kinda wished I didn't say that as Megatron looked down at his knees, in disappointment before Starscream decided to talk.

"I did tell you Lord Megatron," he said, smirking. "No one in their right mind would let you spend Christmas with them."

"At least he wants to try," I said, in anger. "Starscream for once shut the frag up or I will set my father and boyfriend on you. Megatron I can ask him if you want me to."

Starscream looked at me in shock as Megatron chuckled before the doors burst open and the bots marched in with their weapons ready to shoot.

"Guys no killing cons at the moment," I said as dad scooped me from Megatron. "Prime, Megs wants to say something to you."

"Megatron what is it?" Optimus asked in confusion as I was passed to Sunny that nuzzled me to his faceplates making me smile before we looked at Prime and Megatron.

"I was wondering if I could spend this year Christmas with you and Elita and o fighting for that day."

Optimus was looking at Megatron with surprise in his optics before he turned to me, checking to see if I was hurt as Ratchet scanned me, as everyone protested against it.

"Guys shut it," I said. "If this was a trap wouldn't have I been hurt by now?"

The bots grumbled as Optimus looked at Megatron.

"A truce for one day Megatron," he said. "You will deactivate your weapons as well as any con that is coming with you. If one con breaks it then we will use brute force against you."

"Nice we are spending Christmas day with the cons," Jazz said before we left the base. "Hey Prime will they keep their word?"

"They had better Jazz," Optimus said.

I gave a smile as we went back home; this Christmas will just be interesting this year.

* * *

**Karen: Why are the cons spending Christmas with us?**

**Me: Karen it is a time of peace and besides wouldn't it be better knowing they won't attack you.**

**Karen: Fine, but it will be awarkward as they will properly try to have a death glare match with each other on the day.**

**IH: You two shut up I'm trying to shot the Terror Twins.**

**Me and Karen: Tigger happy mech.**


	19. Explations and Presents

**Hey guys. Next Chapter in the Christmas Genres of Somethings Change. In this one we get a brief reason from Cade on why Megatron want to do Christmas with the bots this year. Enjoy**

explanations and Presents

"Hey dad what you want for Christmas?" I asked as my father shoot at a couple of targets.

"Surprise me Karen," he replied. "One week away now."

I smiled at my dad before the Stupid Twins walked in hiding something behind them both making me frown slightly.

"What do you two want?" dad asked, turning around to glare at them both.

"Not much," Skids said innocently as I stared at them.

"Yeah Ironhide," Mudflap agreed. "We just want Karen to show us what this "mistletoe" stuff does."

"Dad they're Pedos," I screamed as Sunny and Sides walk in. "HELP!"

"What are you two doing?" Sunny asked as dad pointed his cannons as the other set of twins.

"Using that stuff to make my daughter kiss them," dad replied.

"YOU FRAGGERS ARE DOING WHAT!" Sunstreaker yelled in anger. "STAY THE PIT AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"

My glance flicked to Sides that looked as pissed as his brother did as the twins gulped and stalked away in fear as they left the shooting room.

"Stupid fraggers," dad said as he looked at me. "Karen you alright?"

"Just get rid of that stuff," I said as Sunny picked me up. "Hey guys we have shopping to do for the other bots."

"Oh great another chance for organics to touch my paint job," Sunny grumbled as we left the training area.

"Brother you just don't like humans," Sides said.

"Jee thanks Sides," I moaned. "What am I then?"

"You are our favourite human," he replied as he looked at me. "I was joking about Sunny not liking humans."

"I just don't like humans I don't know and like," Sunny said as he transformed. "Karen why are we going shopping now?"

"Gotta get boss-bot and the stiff afts their Christmas presents and I got permission off Optimus two hours ago before I started quizzing the bots on what they want."

Both twins muttered something before we drove out of base and headed towards the town that the base was out skirted on. I gave a sigh as the scenery changed from the snow covered trees to the snow-covered streets that had snow piled up on the sides and people walking in the snow, doing last-minute shopping before Christmas next week.

"Hey anyone know if Bee will be coming to Christmas this year?" I asked as we parked into a shopping mall.

"You could always ask your brother on the phone Karen," Sides said as we left the warmth of the alt forms before making our way to the building. "Hey Sunny what you getting Karen for Christmas?"

"That is none of your concern brother," he said as he took hold of my hand. "Besides Karen can't know until Christmas otherwise it isn't a surprise for her."

Sides laughed as he disappeared in the crowd with a group of girls following the way he went with his eyes as some more looked at Sunny, making me growl and throw them a dirty look.

"Jealous much love?" Sunny teased as he kissed my forehead. "They can't get me; and why would I leave you for one of them after everything we've been through."

"I guess that I don't like people gopping at my mech," I replied. "Don't they have anything better to do than stare at you?"

"You are so jealous," he teased before I marched off with him laughing behind me. "Karen come please don't sulk. It's funny seeing you look irritated."

I muttered something as I walked into a store to my left and disappeared in the crowd, leaving Sunstreaker that I could hear was laughing. Looking around the store, I gave a sigh before I went to find the things I wanted to get the commanding officers of the bots and the NEST that where like family to me.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here," a voice said behind me making me turn round to see Barricade's hologram.

"What you doing here Barricade?" I asked as I looked at a shelf behind him. "Thought Megatron said no fighting until after Christmas."

"Thought you might like to know why Megatron wants to spend Christmas with you lot this year," he replied, looking around him. "You lost your boyfriend Karen."

"I am aware of that," I replied. "Now explain."

"Well from what he has told us, which as slagging a huge amount if you ask me, he did some research on countries that are at war at each other to see if they stop fighting on Christmas day which they do," Cade replied. "And from what he has researched he wondered if the autobots would be interested in spending a day were the cons and bots can get along for the twenty-four hours before beating the slag out of each other; does that explain everything."

"Yep," I replied. "Thanks for that Cade. By the way that woman won't stop looking at you."

Cade followed were I was looking too, to see a woman staring at him before she looked away blushing slightly.

"Stupid femmes," he growled. "Karen go back to your boyfriend, he needs some help. Bye."

I nodded before going to find Sunstreaker. I gave a laugh when I saw him trapped between the two girls from earlier before walking up to them.

"Really ladies I'm not interested," he said, as I walked behind them. "My girlfriend won't be too happy with me and she is does have a father that will kick my ass."

I gave another laugh before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey honey you okay?" I asked smiling sweetly as the two girls shot me a dirty look. "I hope I ain't interrupting something here."

"Not at all love," he replied. "Ladies as you can see my girlfriend is here, so please scam," he growled nicely before pushing them out of his way and dragging me with him as I giggled at their face reactions.

The base doors opened and I gave a sleepy moan before walking to my room, with the twins following with the shopping I had done. In my hand were two bags that was their presents as well as Annabelle's and dad'. The Lennox's where staying on base for Christmas and where staying in our apartment meaning I was sharing my room with Annie, which meant Sunny couldn't stay with me at night which I was grateful for as I was talking to the Prime's about the relic we had obtained last month and what it's for.

"Some one looks tried," Sarah said as I went to get a bottle of juice. "Go and get some sleep Karen you're going to need it soon enough."

"K Sarah," I replied, heading out of the room before stopping. "You know I've come to see you as an Auntie, can I call you Auntie Sarah?"

Sarah laughed before nodding as she turned back to making dinner.

"You might as well," she replied. "You and Hide are family."

I nodded before leaving the room and crashing onto my bed before falling a sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter enjoy**


	20. Sweetness of Christmas for bots and cons

Hey Guys. Merry Christmas to you all. Enjoy this chapter and if you could kindly do my poll I would be grateful. Here is my Christmas present to my readers of this story so enjoy.

* * *

**Sweetness of Christmas for the bots and cons**

On Christmas Eve, the base was hectic; everyone was making sure everything was ready for Christmas. Soldiers with families that didn't know about the autobots where going home, while Epps, Lennox and Lizzy were staying as their family had come to base, or in Lizzy's case as her family didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

The tree was hard to get to with the 10cm radius of presents around it that stacked high and far. There was the smell of cooking and baking from the kitchen where Sarah, Maggie and Kylie (Maggie's cousin) were making mince pies and Christmas puddings for tomorrow with the help of Annie. Dad and the bots where clearing the runway for the cons, with the Wreakers checking the boundaries and goofing around.

With the bots and everyone about the base, I was in my bedroom, wrapping my presents and chatting to the Primes that where slouching around my room about the relic and my mother as they kept on dropping hints about where she could be.

"Okay, I get the fact she isn't in America," I said as I wrapped up Annie's present. "So where is she on Earth guys?"

"Who said she was on Earth," Liego taunted as he handed me some scissors.

I frowned in thought before the door to the entrance of the apartment banged open with the Primes disappearing as I walked to the door and was nearly killed by a massive bear hug from someone.

"Bee as much as I have missed you I can't breathe," I gasped out from the tight hug my brother was going me.

He pulled back and I smiled seeing the pure happiness in his eyes as the cons were not causing any trouble and we would be spending Christmas together like a family. Hearing laughter, we turned to the door to see dad as he looked at us both. Both Bee and I stuck our tongues out at him before we tackled him to the ground as I was pulled into someone's chest.

"Hey Karen," Sunny said. "I believe the spirit of Christmas is working its magic."

I nodded, at him before pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips before I was pulled away from Sides that hugged me.

"The cons have arrived," dad said as he picked up my finished wrapped presents. "Optimus says that they will stay in the guest quarters and that we have to be up by 7 tomorrow.

I nodded before I was flung over Sunny's shoulder and he walked into my bedroom with Bee, Sides and Jazz joining us. With the snow falling out of my window and the fairy lights that decorated my bedroom, it felt like a place where magic could happen. Jazz started to tell a story of a pervious Christmas before I was born and I smiled, still talking with the Primes as I listened to Jazz and the others as we passed the time with the outside world becoming darker as the sunset and night rested on the base. With a pizza in between us all I started the a tale about the Christmas magic that had brought Annie's and Lizzy's attention as we had music playing and the smell of the baking and fresh pine drifted through the room as we talked.

"They are nearly here," Prowl said as we waited in the main hanger for the cons to arrive. "Optimus everything is ready for anything they might pull for our safety today and our allies."

My eyes searched the sky that had clouds drifting across it, with the sign that snow would begin falling again, for the sight of the fly bound cons as Sunny kept an eye on me as dad was escorting the grounded cons here along with Jazz and Bluestreak. I gave a sigh before we heard the rumbling of jets above us, as Optimus shifted his position so that we were all behind him with Prowl taking his left side, as they both turned their optics to the sky as I felt Sarah shiver in fear as the sound of transformation was heard.

"Prime I thought we would have no hostile today," Megatron said as some of the bots glared at him. "If I wanted to attack I would have done it by now."

I frowned slightly before dad appeared and took the right side of Optimus, glancing back to look at me as I smiled at him, before he turned his attention back to Megatron.

"Of course," Optimus replied. "Come on in Megatron."

With the cons in the base and had their weapons deactivated the humans and the bots that thought we would have fought the cons gave a calm and happy aura as I sat on Sunny's lap as we were in the human lounge as that was where we could all fit in easier than the rec room.

"So we open the presents now?" Sides asked.

"Of course," Optimus replied before we passed gift wrapped presents.

Ratchet started to lecture us at how much unhealthy food we were eating and the wine for that the teens and adults where drinking. Dad glared at Sam when he offered me some which I took to bug dad as he shifted his glare to him, making me stick my tongue out at him.

"Dad if you don't stop glaring you can't have your present," I said as I passed out my presents for everyone.

He muttered something in Cybertrion making the bots and cons busted out laughing, as the humans looked confused before we shrugged and went back to what we were doing. Some of us gave a smile at the smell of the dinner and the fact that we were not allowed to eat until Optimus and Megatron had decided to have a dance off on the Xbox making us all laugh at the sight of the two leaders dancing at the songs on the game.

When it was done we all crowded into the dining room with us all sitting on three long tables that had been pushed together and was nearly deteriorating over with the food covering it. Sitting in a sit between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Optimus stood up with a cup of Champagne and did a toast with Megatron doing the same, which kind of felt like an insult at what he said about us. That had made some of the bots mad and decided to throw food at him, making the dining room turn into a food fight battlefield with them showing who could throw more than the other fraction. With the humans running out as it started to turn nasty we walked into the Surveillance area to look at the damage as I hooked up the speakers to the surround System before cracking up the volume. Making a song to play in the dining room that stopped the food fight and made us humans laugh as the bots and cons started to clutch their ears from the sound as it vibrated the glass and made them stop fighting each other. As we went back to the living room, they came in, glaring at us as we laughed at them before we switched on the TV and watched The Muppets Christmas Carol.

"I demand more entertainment," Megatron said some time later after the movie had ended and we were watching some of Wallace and Gromit **(A/N: Is not Christmas to me unless there is Wallace and Gromit on)**.

"Why don't we play Truth and Dare," I offered as the kids had gone to sleep.

"Okay," everyone said as we sat in a deformed circle shape with Sunny by me.

"Okay who's going first?" Prowl asked.

"I'll go," Will said. "Karen truth or dare?"

"Always me first," I said. "I pick… dare."

Will chuckled slyly before continuing. "I dare you Karen Hide to kiss Sideswipe, and you must tongue tie in front of Sunny."

My eyes flicked to the twin of my boyfriend that looked at me nervously as we looked at Sunny that was glaring at Will before turning his glare to us two.

"And if we refuse?" Sides asked as we shifted uncomfortably.

"You have to got to go around the base naked for a month," Will said making the immature lot laugh as we looked at each other before back at Will.

"Sides do we have our pride ruined or have your brother kill us later?" I asked.

"Sunny this kiss doesn't mean anything," he said to his brother. "She is yours and not mine."

"Get it over with," he said as he released my waist so that I was sitting in Sides lap. "For how long Will?"

"Five minutes while we do other dares," Will says. "And you do it right there in the corner where we can see you."

Sides stood up and we both walked to the corner Will pointed to before he leaned down to kiss me, making the others cat call and whistle making me wish the five minutes end quickly as he licked my bottom lip for entrance which I allowed as Will said we had no choice. I heard Sunny say insults under his breath as he watched us.

**11:58pm Karen's Room**

I gave a giggle as I was tickled by Sunny. We were in my bedroom as Annie was in a guest one as I had kept on bugging dad for me having Sunny in my room for Christmas.

"You okay?" I asked as he stopped before pulling me to him.

"Just don't think I'm talking to Will for a while," he said as he looked down at me.

"Hey that dare didn't mean anything," I said as I popped myself up with my elbows. "He is my best friend and that is how it will stay."

He nodded as he looked at the celling as I looked at him. I sighed slightly before I started to kiss his jaw line softly. He gave a moan before he turned his head back to me. I smiled as he kissed my neck slightly before pulling away as we heard my dad enter the apartment.

"We'll continue this when you have some sleep and not a minor," he replied, before kissing my forehead and turned off my light as I curled to his side and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating for a month guys. Here's the next chapter. If anyone can guess where this story is going I'll do a one short of your choice for ya. :)**

I was in trouble. I could tell from the annoyed glares I was getting off the secretary of the Principle. The other girl that was involved sat opposite me, sniffling to make it like she was the victim when it was her that had made me lose my temper with her. Hearing the main door open, I saw my father walk in and he looked at me in anger before he walked to the counter.

"I am here to see Mr Worthington," dad said, as he turned to look at me and took in my appearance.

There was cold spaghetti in my hair and the sauce was dripping down on my uniform, with the jumper covered in chocolate milkshake and some remains of my salad I didn't get round to seeing.

"Mr Hide," a voice called as the Principle entered the reception area. "I am very sorry for calling you out here when you no doubt have some more important things to deal with."

"Let's just get this over with," dad replied, hinting he was not patient at the moment and the glares he was sending me had something to do with that.

"Miss Hide come along," Mr Worthington said as we followed him to his office.

Taking the seat that was from the right of my father that turned his attention to me.

"What did she do?" he asked. "From the phone call received that Karen attacked one of the other students and ended in a food fight in the canteen and she refuses to tell anyone why she did it. Am I missing something?"

"She provoked me," I said defensively before Mr Worthington could say anything. "She took a dug at mom dad; I wouldn't let her say something about my mother like that."

"That gives you no right to attack another student," Mr Worthington said as he looked between me and my father. "Mr Hide I have nothing against you but the greatest respect at the way you have raised your daughter will doing your military work but if this behaviour continues she will be expelled from the school as my concern is the other student here. I suggest Karen has the rest of the day off for now and come back to school tomorrow. Good day."

Following my dad out of the office, I could see that the other girl's parents had arrived and started to yell when they saw me, saying that I would pay for the cleaning of their daughter's uniform making me roll my eyes, and making my dad wrap an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side protectively and because of the cold, were I rested my head on his chest as he was much taller than me. Dad didn't say anything as we reached his alt form and we climbed in. The seat belt wrapped around me, but didn't hug me as it usually does making me stare at the radio he had.

"You going to yell?" I asked, as I waited for him to start.

He sighed, driving as we reached the boarder line of where the Lennox farm was located.

"Karen this fighting has to stop," he said as he turned in a turn which lead to the place we went to, to be away from the others. "I know this is hard for you but I don't want this life for you."

"I just want to know why," I said. "Why did she leave us and where is she. And I smell like a garbage truck."

He chuckled slightly before he stopped at the meadow we had come to. Getting out of his alt form, I smiled at the way the snow glittered on the trees and the white lilies that were fighting to be free from the layer of snow covering that covered them. Looking down at my clothes, I sighed before trying to pick out the sauce in my hair, as dad transformed behind me.

"I believe that won't work," dad said. "By the way how did that happen?"

"The stupid cow thought it would be a good idea to taunt me that my mother left me because I was, and I'm quoting here dad, "butt ugly" and Sunny only dates me to stay on your good side and all that slag," I replied as I unbuttoned my shirt to revel my top underneath it.

"Karen that does not mean you lose your temper with her," dad said as he handed me my combats. "That girl knows nothing about you or any of use and she is sure as the pit not going to hurt you in the ways the cons have. You my child are special and no one in a million light years can stop that no matter what happens."

"Thanks dad," I said as he scooped me up. "Can we go home now? I've promised Bluestreak a dancing contest when I get back with the others joining in."

Dad nodded as he transformed and we drove away back to base.

**Helen Schols POV**

I watched them from the safety of the trees around the clearing that had been and Hide's secret place to be. I had been shocked to see how much my daughter reminded me of Hide and the fact she was willing to protect her family from insults as well as this planet from what I had reciviced from Commander.

"Agent Schols we have got to go," Agent Rex's voice said over the intercom as I jumped down from the tree to the snow ground below me.

"Understood Rex," I replied as I ran down the road, not leaving any footprints. "Primal is going to kill me if I don't get the information we need. See you at the recon point."


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long update guys. Not only doesn't my Microsoft word works anymore but I have been busy with coursework and exams. Damn school as well as loss of muse along with my brother being in hospital and baby-sitting my little sister. So please enjoy this very very late chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" my father yelled in anger as he chased after the lambo twins.

I laughed slightly at the sight of him before I turned to talk to Jazz, who was smirking at the sight of my dad. Dad was covered in bright hot pink and orange paint, with smiley faces and confetti coming out of his cannons; that had made everyone look at him in confusion when he had entered the main hanger before some laughed behind their hands or just out loud-like me-and cause Prowl to glitch at the sight of my different coloured father. The twins laughed and pointed before my dad started to chase them, threating them and saying they were not anywhere near me for a month because of it.

"Remind me to remember this moment," I told Jazz as we watched the twins be beaten up by my father.

"Yo old Hide looks pissed," Skids said as he walked over to us. "Karen ya father won't be too happy bout this."

"Ya don't say," I replied before I saw Ironfist pulling my dad away from my boyfriend and best friend. "Thanks' uncle. I thought someone else would stop him."

"Karen get back here," Ironfist said as he chased after me as I laughed. "I'll teach you to call me uncle girl."

"AHH! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed laughing as I ran, making some of the soldiers stop and laugh when they figured what was going on.

"Another normal Saturday at base," Will say as he watched us all. "Epps this is normal what happened to abnormal?"

"It went away the moment we met this guys Will and you can say that again about this being a normal Saturday," Epps replied as he reached out a hand and grabbed me as I ran past him. "Okay you two we have a base to run and our new director is coming in two hours so go and sort out the others."

"I thought Will was in charge?" I asked teasingly before I ran off to tell the guys to sort themselves out with Ironfist after me.

"Optimus we have a new director coming," I announced as I climbed up the platform to be level with the autobot leader. "Get ready for a possible glitch head guys."

"Karen watch your language," my dad scold as he walked past us, scooping me up as he went. "Mind helping me with a car wash Karen?"

"Sure dad does this got to my allowance?" I asked smiling sweetly, as he placed me on the ground.

"Your college fund that has decreased for some reason," he said glaring at me accusingly before he transformed into his GMC truck and his hologram appeared in front of me.

"Had to buy that paint for Sunny as he wouldn't shut up," I replied defensively, "And you didn't say I couldn't dad."

He sighed before he handed me a sponge as he deactivated his hologram as some music left his speakers as I removed the pink and orange paint as I slightly glared at the twins as they whistled innocently as my dad growled.

"Dad why not give them a taste of their own medicine," I suggested as I stood on back to reach the top of his cabin. "Get the others to help."

"I think I might," he replied as he splashed me with the hose pipe as his hologram laughed at me as I chased after him

* * *

**Forty minutes later**

I sighed as I hopped out of the shower and pulled on my white tank top and blue shorts before I felt two arms wrap around my waist and place a kiss on my hair.

"Sunny what you want?" I asked as I turned to face the yellow twin's hologram.

"Everyone is after me," he replied, pouting sadly. "That idea has become mine and Sides nightmare."

"You don't have nightmares or dreams," I replied as we went into my room as Sides lay on my bed staring at us both. "Sides move."

"Oh but Karen we need your help," he pouted as me and Sunny sat by him.

"Hey I'm helping them get you two," I said smirking as I switched on my stereo. "Ask the other twins."

"Sunny your girlfriend is mean," Sides moaned as I went to find my dad.

"Dad they're sulking," I said still smirking as he walked into the apartment. "So how the pranks coming along."

"Piece of cake," he said. "Prowl is gonna glitch at the end of it."

I laughed as Annabelle and Sarah walked in. Sarah holds a couple buckets of paint that made me frown as Annie placed a bag of paint brushes and rollers on the table.

"Dad what you doing?" I asked as Sunny and Sides disappeared at the smirk over my father's face.

"Like I said Karen this pranks are going to wish they were never sparked," he said. "Well with a spark for pranking," he quickly added as I glared at him.

I nodded before my phone rang. Picking it up, I saw that it was Mikaela making me frown as I answered it.

"Hey Keala what's up?" I asked the moment I answered it.

"Karen can you come and get me please?" she asked hoarsely. "I need someone to talk to."

"Sure what's wrong?" I asked as I went to find Mirage as he was going the way she lived.

"I tell you when you get here," she replied. "And hurry please."

I frowned as she hangs up on me; not before I heard her give a sob as I found Mirage.

"Rage can you give me a lift?" I asked as he looked down at me. "I need to see Keala and you're going past that way."

"No problem Karen," he replied as he transformed into a red Ferrari. "Let's go chichi."

Placing my hair out of its messy bun, I positioned my sunglasses on top of my head as he drove to Tranquillity away from our base in the mountains. Ever since the cons located the shard in September we have made four different bases in the states as well as others scattered across the globe. The common one was the one we used for the last year or so for civilian safety and so that I could attend school without changing schools. One of the bases was underground and none of us knew the location apart from Prime who wouldn't tell us unless he had to.

I sighed, as Rage's hologram looked at me from out of the corner of his eye as he drove down the dirt track before he reached the interstate. It was no secret that Mirage hated being a guardian for any of the us humans but as Optimus had made it stern that he had to deal with it he did but he vented to Sunny about it.

"So enjoying Earth?" I asked as he opened his windows.

"It is nice but not at all like Cybertron," he replied. "But it has some charming features and the fact that your dad meet you mom here. I heard about the pretender and how you reacted about the wreckers nearly being hurt."

I sighed sadly as his windows lowed a bit me due to the heat. The humid air and heat made me smile slightly as he neared the city limits of Tranquillity. Rage gave a growl as a couple of teenage boys drove past us and throw some insults at Rage.

"Karen do not speak a word to this to anyone," he said as he quickened his speed and slammed into one of the cars before driving off.

I heard another car's engine try to overtake us as he increased his speed and tightened the seatbelt around me as he turned a corner and left the other cars to eat his dust as we made down a main high street as his engine slowed down a bit before we reached the garage Mikaela and her father owned and worked at.

"I'll see you later Mirage," I said as I got out of the car and make my way into the car shop to find the nineteen year old.

Some of the staff nodded as they saw me and pointed to the one area of the garage Keala was always in whenever I came here. As I reached one of the doors that she would be in I saw Sam and a blonde girl. When Sam saw me he paled slightly as I figured what had happened as the girl just looked annoyed; well she was getting her white high heels covered in grease and car oil.

"Sam please for the love of Primus you have not done what I'm thinking," I half pleaded as he backed away from the half angry glare I was giving him.

"Well...you see... just punch me already," he stuttered out as I clenched my hands into fists.

I punched him in the jaw and stomach as the girl gave a scream as I belted up Sam.

"Karen no," the voice of Mr Banes said as he pulled me away from Sam. "He isn't worth your time. You're here because of Keala not him so leave him as he is."

I nodded as Sam got up and looked at me in regret as he left the garage.

"I should cut his dick off and make his gold digger eat it," I half growled as he opened the door to where Mikaela was.

The room was quiet with no sound of anything in there as some of the tools were scattered on the ground. Wheelie looked up at me as I made my way to the only chair in here where I could see the top of Mikaela's head. I made my way over to her and beckoned for Wheelie to follow me. Ever since Egypt he had always been with Keala and also acting like a beacon for any of the bots that crashed landed here so that Keala and Wheelie could contact base or me.

"Keala?" I asked uncertain on what to say to her. "Hey you want to talk about it?"

She looked up at me and I saw that her brown eyes were full of tears. I sighed, feeling anger at the fact she was one of the strong willed people that I know and she had been resulted to this.

"Hey his jerk and you deserve better," I said as I wrapped an arm around her and hugged her. "Come on. What happened to the girl that can face down cons and walk away with some scratches and bruises and still be able to look after her father and be one of the best mechanics on Autobot base? I tell you who, you Mikaela."

"Thanks Karen," she said as she wiped away some tears. "You're right. I shouldn't let Sam get me down. I'm young and single and he cheated so why should I be the one crying. "

"So where's that smile?" I asked, smiling.

She smiled slightly and gave a small laugh as Wheelie hopped onto the table.

"Now that's Warrior Goddess," he said laughing along with us. "Hey Karen want to see my new friend?"

"Does it involve that laptop that everyone is talking about?" I asked as he pointed to laptop sitting on Mikaela's desk.

"Yeah," he replied. "That police car autobot was here earlier saying that I had to teach him how to behave and all that slag."

I nodded as I touched the laptop and watched as it did the transformation process I had seen so many times but still fascinated me on how the metal twisted and moved to form the body of a transformer. When the transformation had finished I was meet by two bright blue optics staring me in curiosity as I stared back.

"Hello," I said gently.

One rule I had learned from new Autobots was that some could be jerks, shy or just downright rude but also some could be nice, loud and have a reason to make the base laugh at silly and tough times. This autobot looked at me in confusion before it raised its left hand servo and waved it at me. I waved back, smiling softly as they walked closer to where I sat on the floor.

"Hello to you too," he replied. "Names Brains and you must be Karen, the weapon specialist's daughter."

"Everyone knows that," I said smiling. "How you looking Earth Brains?"

"Well Sam was a jerk and dumped me here," he replied. "Mikaela and Wheelie I like as they are showing me around Earth, and you I've heard from reputation as being able to give your father a run for his ammo."

I laughed, as Mikaela and Wheelie joined in at the last part.

"My dad is my dad," I answered. "He means a lot to me and I would do anything to keep him save. Even when he would tell me off for being reckless and getting hurt."

"Any more news on the Decepticons?" Mikaela asked.

"The last I heard, Megs and Screamer are somewhere in Africa or so and that they aren't causing any trouble at this common moment in time. The shard Sam gave to you is with Optimus and no one has any idea where he put it. And there have been some rumours of the cons making a new preed of warriors so that means the base is getting ready for that as well as sending a message to the Wrecker to be ready for any calls and also the moon and Mars team."

"Who is on the Moon and Mars anyway?" Mikaela asked.

"The Dinobots, Preceptor, Blaster and the Technobots are on the Moon, Omega Post 2," I answered before continuing. "The Airal bots, Protctobots, Hound, Brawl and Flare-Up are one Mars while Sky Lynx and Cosmos are somewhere in between and some of our guys dotted around Venus and Earth. I meet some of them last summer. Grimlock was very strange."

"Hmm... I'm guessing a dinobot?" Mikaela asked unsure.

"Yep and he is kinda like their leader," I confirmed. "I once asked Ratchet how they were made and he said don't ask that. Dad glared at their name while Optimus and Prowl looked at each as if to say I was asking for something a didn't want to know."

Mikaela smiled before my phone started to ring. Bring it out of my pocket and seeing the caller I.D I saw that is was Sunny. Pressing answer, I frowned as he usually texted me before calling me unless it was important.

"Hello," I said confusion clear in my voice.

"Karen you still at the garage?" he asked, concern and worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah what's going on?" I asked still slightly confused.

"We just got a breach in security and we need every ally and bot back on base," he replied. "Tell Mikaela and those two glitch heads as well. I and Jazz will be there in two minutes. I love you."

"I'll tell the guys. And I love you too," I said before ending the call. Wheelie Brains did you hear the conversation?"

"Yep and we're ready to go," Wheelie said as Brains told Mikaela who started to rush around to grab some tools and her bag.

I nodded as Brains transformed back into the Laptop I picked up and placed in my bag, while Wheelie transformed into a small monster truck and followed me out of the garage and onto the street just as Sunny and Jazz pulled up. Mikaela went to Jazz who was her guardian when she was on base, while I went to Sunny. He watched me as I opened his door and slide into the passenger seat.

"Hey," I greeted as he drove away from the kerb. "What happened to cause a breach?"

"No one knows," he replied. "Red Alert is confused and your father is worried, and Optimus believes that it could be the cons."

He muttered something else under his breath I couldn't hear, as I undid my seat belt and crawled into his holograms lap.

"Karen if your father or Prowl realises I let you not wear a seatbelt they will kill me," he said, as he looked at me.

"Well, if you put the driving seat belt over us, than they can't say that I didn't wear a seat belt," I replied, smiling.

"Good point," he replied, as the seat belt slide around us both as he placed an arm around me. "Your dad said he won't prank us until this is over."

"That's good," I said before his commlink started ringing.

"Sunstreaker here," he said, as he pressed a button on his radio console. "Go ahead Red Alert."

"Sunstreaker Primes order are to get Karen, Jazz and Mikaela to location Longitude 93 04'35 E and Latitude 13, 19'59 N. Prime and the others will meet you there," he replied, as we heard gunshots emitting through the commlink.

"Wait Red what's happening?" I demanded as Jazz pulled I front of us.

"Security Breach and something else," was his only reply. "Karen I know you want to know more but it isn't mine or Sunstreaker's choice. Please for the love of Primus get to the location for your father's sake. Till all are one."

"Tell the guys I love them and that they will get back here soon," I said, as some tear left my eyes. "Please Red Alert tell them."

"As you wish," he said before the commlink went dead.

Sunny watched me as I closed my eyes and hit my palm against my thigh as I cried in worry before he reclined his seat so that I was lying on his chest.

"Karen stop," he whispered as he brushed my hair. "Our family knows what it is doing… your mother knows what she is doing even if she hasn't been around for the last fourteen years."

"My mother?" I asked, confused as I looked at him. "What in the name of Primus has my fragging mother got to do with this?"

"Well… not my place," he replied.

"Sunstreaker tell me now!" I ordered.

"Your mother she works for a team that deal with the inter dimensions and galaxies," he said. "Your father and she weren't supposed to be getting together but they did. Due to that, she was allowed one year with you before she had to leave for a mission in planet X. That is the last we heard of her or Primal."

I frowned slightly as we reached a temporary base that would give us the transport to get to the location. My thoughts went to my father and my mother and I wondered if I would see them anytime soon.

* * *

**Anyone guess where they're going? Please R&R**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I have to got to stop udating a month after the last chapter. Enjoy this one.**

Chapter 22

My eyes flickered open as Sunny's hologram got back into his alt form. He smiled softly at me as I sat up.

"Where are we?" I asked him, rubbing some of the sleep out of my eyes.

"In Isla de Malpelo," he replied. "The plane stopped for a pick up on fuel. No news from the bots yet."

I sighed, looking down at my hands as he placed a steaming cup of white coffee into my hands and a bag of cookies and an apple.

"Eat something Karen," he replied. "Jazz is still figuring out those cooridents we recived and Keala is keeping an eye on Wheelie. I believe that Brains likes you."

His teeth had gritted together at that bit and I laughed weakly, taking a bite out of one of the cookies he had given me.

"Jealous honey?" I asked him, with a smile.

"Me... no...never," he protested, folding his arms.

"I think you are," I said, smiling as he muttered some cybertrion. "English honey please; I might be half cybertrion but I don't know the language that well."

"Yeah maybe because you ignore Prowl when he tries to," he muttered. "Now eat a cookie before you get crumbs all over my seats."

I laughed, before sipping the coffee. He gave a small smirk as he looked outside at the workers around us. I could see Mikeala and Wheelie talking to Jazz as he typed on a data pad in his hands.

"You stretch your legs since two days ago?" I asked Sunny.

"No why you ask," he replied back.

"Go ahead, that why you won't have no crumbs on your seats," I replied, opeing the passenger door and making my way over to Mikeala and the two autobots.

The sound of the lamborghini transforming made me smile slightly, before the sound of his footsteps following me as I walked.

"Hey Karen," Mikeala said as I reached them. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I thought this island was unsafe. Why did we land here?"

"I believe Prime located the new base here," Jazz replied. "Honestly only boss bot could pick a place far away from the main land."

"He knows that the cons wouldn't think of looking here," I replied. "I just hope they're okay."

"Karen the bot are the bots no one can hurt our lot," Wheelie said. "Come on girl where's that smile you have?"

I gave a weak smile, before I felt a pair of musclur arms wrap around my waist and a few strands of blonde hair fall over my face. I turned to look at my boyfriend who's blue eyes twinkled back.

"Watch the mushy stuff," Jazz warned. "Her dad will kill you Sunny."

"Hey for a Cybertrion we need the creators and carriers permission before any of that stuff Jazz," he replied, going a bit red in the face. "But that doesn't mean I can't hug my femme in her time of need."

"Oh so I am someone's property now," I asked, half teasing him. "Gee and I thought I was an equal to the mechs. Mikeala lets leave the men to their battle startegies as it is obvious that it is not a place for us women."

Mikeala gave a laugh as she linked arms with me and we walked away from the bots to go and talk to some of the soldiers we hadn't seen around base for a while.

**Sunny's POV**

Ï watched my girlfriend walk off and couldn't help the smile that went on my faceplates. Jazz, Wheelie and Brains shook with laughter, as they looked at me.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest plates.

"The fact that she has ya wrapped around her lil fingure Sunny,"Jazz said when he had finished laughing at me. "But so that ya know; you hurt Karen ya have the entriee time out to beat ya up."

"Jazz why would I break up with her?" I asked, as he picked up his stray data pad. "I nearly lost her a couple of months ago and I am not willing to lose her again. Not for you not for her father and not for anyone that thinks that they can take ma girl away from me. Over my dead body."

"The dude knows what he is talking about," Wheelie said. "Hmm... I wonder if warrior godress will be alright?"

"Sam's an idiot," Jazz said, "He dumped Bee on us leaving the poor youngling upset; now Mikeala, who's next?"

"Ya forget us Jazz," Wheelie said as he looked at the silver autobot. "The team he left as well ya know."

I sighed as Jazz agreeed with the minibot as I heard Karen's laughter. Looking up, my optics were drawn to her as she talked to some of the soldiers that had been moved here before Egypt. They hadn't been able to get to us in that country as they had been making this place more liveable for us all to live in. I shifted my weight to my left servo, as I observed my girlfriend. Her hair was in its usually style of a pony tail that had the red streaks showing through her black hair. That was one of her favouite colours, red; when I had asked her why she had said it had to do with the second best friend.

"Get ya head out of the clouds," Jazz said as he poked my arm.

"Watch the paint," I growled at him as he kept on poking me. "Any idea on what those coordients mean yet?"

"No," Jazz stated, "maybe if you help then we can figure it out quicker."

At those words he passed me a spare data pad to find the location as Hatchet had deactivated our GPS across seas for some reason.

"Jazz what was the name of the island that we last see Helen?" I questioned as I realised what the numbers were so rememorable.

"The Smith Island," he said as he realised what I was aiming at. "Holy slag what the pit is going on?"

"I have no idea but we must find out," I replied to the first leutiant. "What's the plan then, _sir_."

He sent a glare at me, before he called the girls back over to us.

**Karen POV**

Jazz looked at me after he had finished giving out the statergie for where we was going to. The soldiers where given the orders to board the plane with us this time for some reason as I climbed into Sunny's alt form to be meet to his concerened look with something else that I couldn't identify in them.

"So what is the Smith Island?" I asked Sunny as we reboarded the plane. "Sunny?"

He cleared his vents as he hologram looked at his steering wheel, finding it suddenly very interesting.

"Sunstreaker what is it?" I questioned seriously this time. "Tell me please."

"The island was the last location we had of your mother," he blunted out before deactivating his hologram.

My eyes stayed frozen on the spot he had been, the words sinking into my brain quicker then anything else I had heard before. My mother that had left when I was one had last been seen at the very island we was heading too. My eyes shut as I thought of how the guys acted when theye went to Japan or China for a mission or to do some scouting about the cons. Every time I had thought that it had been due to the dangers they would face or if they would return home to their family and charges that some of them had.

"So is that why you guys act weirdly whenever you have to go that why?" I asked. "Who is she?"

That question I wanted him or my father to answer but he didn't say anything as he sat in silence. I sighed, before opening his door and went to find a seat with the rest of the soldiers, to think and to wonder what else the guys had kept hidden from me. One of the soldiers, Hails, looked up from cleaning his gun as I sat in one of the seats opposite him.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" he asked as I gave a sigh and rested my head on my hands.

"The Smith Island is the last place that they had my mother's location," I replied, half gruffly. "What else have they kept from me?"

"Karen your family have kept that from you to keep you safe from where I am looking at it," he said as he studied me. "Maybe they would tell you in time; they have been worried about you lately with you disappearing in November after Egypt at the start of September."

"I guess you have a point," I admitted. "I just want them to trust me to understand about my mother and what she went through to make her believe that leaving me and dad was the best thing to do, Hails, but hey you can't always get the answers you want."

He looked at me, with pity in his eyes as I stood back up and went to sit in the cock pit with the pilotes didn't say anything as I talked to the Primes inside my mind as we travelled along the cloud centre of the skies. Both Prima and Nexus were talking about something I didn't understand as I took the co-poliets seat as he went to get something from the centre of the plan.

"So you're the autobot weapon specialists kid?" the poilet asked. "What's it like having one of them as your family?"

"To be honest at times it is crazy, other times it's the best thing in the entrie world to just have someone there that may not look like you but is like you in their emotions, senses and the why they act with you," I explained. "Why did you choose to be a RAF poilet?"

"My father always wanted me and my brother and sister to have a job we would enjoy and that even with a challenge we would take it one head first," he replied. "I wanted to be a poilet as I can travel the world and also helop others in their time of need in the RAF. Any ideas on what could be in the island?"

"I have no idea," I stated. "But whatever it is had better be worth dragging us all the way over here then just a breach in sercuity."

He gave a smile as the co-poilet came back and I removed myself from his seat and went back into the main part of the plane, avoiding the four autobots and Mikeala as they watched me walk. Hails frowned as he watched me walk to one of the seats in the centre so that we could see the guns the lined the walls and some of the camera screens as we flow over the ocean.

"You okay Karen?" Mikeala asked from behind me as she took a sit in front of me.

"I'm fine Mikeala," I replied. "Just thinking about what else the bots have hide from me all my life."

"Hey don't you think they did that so that you could be safe as well as the truth be told when you was ready for it?" she questioned. "Like Sunstreaker; everybody on base that was close to the bots knew he liked you in that way,hence why he turned down some of the new comers that where of the opposite gender and one incident with a mech as he was waiting for you. I think that night eight months ago he just had to tell you. That was a secret he wanted to keep buried but yet he told you when he felt the time was right. Think about it."

I sighed as she walked away and sat on Jazz's hood again. Taking my necklace in my hand, I fiddled with some of the beads that were arranged in a pattern around it. Picking up two, I moved them and fiddled with them as I stared in space. I thought back on everything in past and wondered if the bots had told me the things they had when they felt the time was right. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't realise that the alarm was ringing until I was grabbed by Hails as he forced a parchute on me. Sunny ran over and helped him.

"Sunstreaker tell her the basics," he ordered before he ran to help some overs.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"We are under attack from some unknown force," he answered. "We are departing the moment we can get a clear visual of the island or as close as we can get to it. Now I need you listen closely to me Karen. This can either safe your life or end it right now. The blue lever is your back up one if the red lever doesn't open the chute straight away. If they both don't open as I'll be right behind you, tell me and I'll grab hold of you okay."

I nodded as he finished putting the chute on me. Just as he was about to deactivate his hologram, I wrappe dmy arms around him in a tight hug. He seemed surprised at first before returning it with more force then I had.

"Be careful," I whispered into his chest. "I can't lose you now."

"You won't," he whispered back, placing a kiss on my head. "Karen we have to go and now."

I moved away my head, and placed a light kiss on his lips before a blast cut the plane in half, leaving us a centremetre from death. My eyes widended as he pulled me to the other soldiers as Hails nodded at my boyfiend.

"Quickly now, everyone off or we will go down with this plane," Hails ordered. "Good look to us all down there."

The soldiers started to jump off, as Jazz and Sunny's engine's roared into life. Looking behind me, Sunny flashed his lights in encouragement as Mikeala slipped a hand into mine. I turned to look at her as she had an uneasy look on her face.

"I don't want to jump without support," she admitted, as she squezzed my hand. "That alright?"

"I'm scared too," I whispered as we reached the ramp. "If I die I blame the cons and tell my father I love him very much... GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!"

At those words, both me and Mikeala jumped out. The wind whipped against our clothes as we free falled. My eyes half shut from the cold wind that was rushing into them, making them water. I faintly heard the transformation of Jazz and Sunny as they descened behind us and the faint noise of the plane finally exploding.

"GIRLS PARCHUTES NOW!" a voice called below us as the chutes where released.

I pulled on the lever, and I was pulled up with Mikeala as we slowed down. I looked back up and gave a silent scream as something crashed into the two bots behind us and crashing into me and Mikeala. That was the last thing I saw before my world went dark.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but when I came through I was face to face with a woman. Her blonde hair was in a tight tidy bun on the top of her head; her brown hazel eyes were analyzing me as she took in my features. I was aware that I was laying on a hard cotton surface which doesn't make sense until I felt the cold radiating from the rocky floor.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And where am I?"

"My name is Sue," she replied. "You are in a safe place Katherine Scholes Hide."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You look a lot like your father but your mother has many of your aspects that have passed to you," she replied, as she stirred a cauldron in the middle of the cave like shape.

_Ahh I was wondering when she would show up, _Solus said, a bit smugly. _A friend of your mothers and one of the best in her line of work._

_Don't confuse the poor child Solus, _Nexus said, but a smile was clear in his voice. _I wonder if the High Council knows about this._

"I'm guessing the thirteen primes are talking to you," Sue said as she handed me a jar of steaming liquid.

"How you know about that?" I asked. "My family doesn't and they say one of their names every day."

"I know many things about things that some people don't understand Katherine," she replied. "Not everyone sees what they have right in front of them."

I frowned, taking a sip of the steaming liquid to fins it was a bit like herbal tea Ratchet makes me drink when I'm ill or when he wants me to have it for one of his strange reasons. Thinking about Ratchet made me realised that I couldn't see the others.

"Where's Mikaela, Jazz, Sunny and the mini bots?" I asked.

"Your friends are safe as well as the rest of your family," Sue said as she looked at something behind me. "My time with you is almost up; remember that you have those thirteen in your mind for a reason; use them when the time is right."

A headache frowned between my eyes and gradually built as I clutch my forehead at the pain. Tears of pain flow from my eyes like a river until I couldn't take the pain and blackout.

* * *

"Karen wake up," a voice said as I felt something shake. "Karen please sweetspark wake up for me."

The voice made me feel confused. The voice was full of worry and desperation as they shook. Water splashed across my face, before I realised they were tears and the person was a male.

"Karen Hide please just say something that shows you can hear me," they whispered as lips traced briefly across mine.

I felt my hand squeeze something hard firm but warm and it returned the gesture; my eyes flicked open to be meet by the concerned eyes of my boyfriend as he sighed in relief before placing his lips to mine but with more pressure this time.

"Sunny what happened?" I asked, as he trailed a line of kisses along my jaw line.

"The plane was attacked by an unknown enemy that engaged with us as we fell from the plane," he replied as he continued making sure I was with him.

He pulled me up so that I was sitting in his lap, with my legs on other side of his waist. He hesitated as he then stood up, placing me on his hip protectively before dropping my legs as so that I was standing. My arms were wrapped around his waist, as I buried my head in his chest.

"Hey it's okay," he replied, rubbing my back to comfort me. "We are all fine. I was able to crash near to where you had landed to find you easier. Both Jazz and Mikaela are fine. Jazz has her and they are heading towards us."

I gave a sigh of relief when I heard that. Iremoved my head from his chest to place a loving kiss on his lips before someone cleared their chest. Turning around we were meet by Jazz's hologram, that was smirking but also looked serious as Mikaela hold onto his arm to keep her steady. Jazz seemed to enjoy that situation.

"Just so you two know, Hide is on his way," Jazz stated. "I wouldn't do that in front of him Karen."

"But Jazz I am old enough," I whined before grasping what he had said first. "Are they okay? Who else is coming Jazz?"

"You're pa, boss bot, doc, Sunny's twin, Hound and a couple of others," he replied. "Oh and the aerial bots as they are in this sector as well."

I nodded, giving a smile at the thought of seeing my family again unharmed. Jazz gave a smile back, before both Wheelie and Brains fall from a cliff twenty feet above us. They landed with a thump on the rocky ground before they looked around them.

"Oh man that hurt," Wheelie said. "Oh Karen how ya doin' girl?"

"Why you ask?" I questioned, resting a hand on Sunny's chest to stop him from killing the mini-bot.

"Just wonderin'," he answered swiftly, as if he could see Sunny's protectiveness.

I shoot Sunny a look to behave before he moved away from me for a second. Before I could ask him what was going on, I was pulled in a great bear hug from the three bots that I loved more than my life as well as Sunny: Sides, Bee and dad all let go of me, as I struggled to get oxygen into my lungs.

"Fragile human here," I said, pointing a finger at myself. "Watch the oxygen levels."

"You better watch yourself young lady," dad said, wrapping a protective arm around me. "Now I believe that we have to go to the Smith Island."

His turquoise eyes had dropped to the floor, in pain and slight confusion. I understood why as I hugged him, hiding my head in his chest. Dad gave sigh as he hugged me back.

"What's going on?" Mikaela asked.

"The Smith Island is the last place that we had the location of Helen fourteen years ago," Jazz replied. "Hide always tries to avoid that area of the Eastern World."

Optimus walked towards us, and rested a hand on my father's shoulder. Dad turned to look at the Prime as I watched their optics dim as they talked on the commlink.

"I hate it when they do that," I muttered as I walked to Lennox and Epps. "Hey do you have a change of clothes I could use?"

"Here," Lennox replied handing me a duffel bag. "We have a feeling; well Sarah did, she packed your stuff."

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm gonna go into the shelter of the cave over there to get changed."

They both nodded as some of the bots arrived for the orders from Optimus. When i had got into the shelter of the cave, and went behind a tall pillar of rock, I unzipped the bag and gave a prayer to Sarah. There was my black combats, blue tank top and my purple long-sleeved top as well as my converse. In a side pocket was a mini gun I had got for Christmas off dad for my protection Optimus agreed with him. I took out my black leather jacket and tied it around my waist before walking back to the others, pushing my hair into a high pony tail, clipping back any loose strands that would cover my eyes. Placing my sunglasses onto of my head like I hair band which made Mudflap and Skids looked at me as I walked past them. They both nodded, and commented on my outfit before they turned back to listen to Optimus' orders.

"Autobots we have to find out the power source that penetrated our defenses and who is behind it," Optimus stated. "Karen, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Sideswipe and Mikeala as well as Mudflap and Skids you seven will go to the island by the east coast. Me and the others will go the west and meet at the centre of the capital. Autobots transform and roll out."

The sound of transformation was heard, before the yellow Lamborghini pulled up next to me. Sunny's passenger door opened and I slide in and gave sigh. My sunglasses were resting on his mirror that I had hung there earlier.

"So what do you think we will find in the Smith Island?" I questioned as we drove.

"Whatever it is I hope Hide can handle it," he replied as his hologram materialised into view. "You alright?"

I gave sigh and looked out of his window as the two groups split up to go their separate directions. "I'm fine."

He frowned and turned to look at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I thrust my headphones into my ears and turned my iPod on full blast. He turned away from me and went back to pretend that he was driving. I was left in my thoughts as we drove. The sun was behind us as the sun set, casting shadows and the sky lit up with pink and golds. My music went back to the first one until Sunny poked me. Removing them, I turned to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "When I found you, you seemed confused and thinking about something."

"I meet someone," I admitted. "She said her name was Sue and that she knows my mother. She knows my name Sunny; who is she?"

"Sue... was the woman who took you to Lynn and then she too disappeared off the face of the planet," he replied, before he continued, "There was another woman that we only saw once before, her name was Melanie. From what we can gather about these two women and your mother was that they have something about them that was abnormal and change of perceptive of life. Whatever it is that has brought those motions into play now must have a strong reason to do so. That is all I know about this subject. The only person that can tell you anything is one of the those three women. Why that face expression?"

"Sunny what about the thirteen primes?" I asked suddenly.

The Primes gave a jolt in my mind as they surfaced from the back of my mind.

_What the hell are you doing? _Solus questioned. _This is not the time or place._

_Calm down. _I told her. _I am not telling him the full truth just what I can. Solus please I can't lie to him anymore._

_Very well then. _She said. _Let me tell you what to say though._

I agreed before I turned to Sunny, resting my back on the passenger door.

"Sunstreaker what do you know about the thirteen primes?" I questioned.

"That they have the power to be any where even in death and they pick people to carry them and communicate though them," he replied. "Why you ask?"

"Do you remember in Egypt when my strange behaviour started?" I asked, as he nodded. "I was communicating to the Primes in my head. Solus was the first one and she explained what was going to happen but I didn't know what she meant until afterwards." He looked at me as I paused for a second. "Then when I disappeared a month after it was because I was doing a job for them; a relic that could help me find my mother... I'm not crazy so why are you looking at me like that?"

"Karen it is a story that was told to younglings at bedtime as a story, it's not real," he said. "I think you need to speak to Ratchet."

"I am not crazy it is the truth," I growled. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you hit your head when you landed," he said back, some anger seeping into his words. "Karen I love you, but I can't watch you make a fantasy world to escape reality. This is war and you are in it whatever you like it or not."

"Stop driving," I growled, shaking with my anger making him stop suddenly. "I'll ride with Mudflap instead."

Before Sunny could protest I had climbed out and went to the green Chevy that opened his drivers door for me. I slide in and gave sigh, resting my head against his steering wheel as I listened to the Primes.

_This is why we didn't want anyone to know. _Nexus said._ Karen you have to be strong child._

_Strong for what? _I asked. _Strong so that Ratchet will tie me up in a straight jacket and keep me locked in a padded room. Or something else?_

"Hey Karen you wanna move your head?" Mudflap then asked.

"Huh... oh sorry Mud, I forget my head was there," I replied, coming out of the conversation with the Primes. "He is being jerk when I tell him the truth."

"Maybe he thinks ya just usin' the Primes to ease your mind," Mudflap suggested. "Ya know how to drive yet?"

"Does it look like I know how to drive?" I asked. "Dad forbid the guys to teach me as he wanted to do it himself. Oh what fun that is going to be."

"Well, ya don't tell ya dad and I'll teach ya," he replied. "Deal?"

"Deal," I said smiling. "Okay how does this go then?"

* * *

Half an hour later, we had reached the ferry that would take us to Smith Island. I had driven Mudflap and according to him I had done well but I wasn't so sure.

"Okay all humans on deck," Jazz said.

I sighed, before leaving the Chevy and turned to face the first Lieutenant that was in charge on this mission. Sunny looked at me, as I walked past him. Mikeala and Sides looked at us both in confusion. The guys knew we had a falling out but they didn't know about what.

"You two just kiss and make up already," Jazz said, losing a sigh.

"He doesn't believe me," I stated, crossing my arms. "Why should I when my boyfriend believes I'm lying to him?"

"What did they argue about?" Skids whispered to his twin.

"No ide bro but it pissed Karen off," Mudflap whispered back, not realizing we could hear them.

"Enough you two," Jazz ordered, looking at the twins. "Okay fine don't make up but you can't stay angry at each other for ever; so this is the plan when we reach the East coast: contact Prime so that he is informed we arrived safely, guardians take their charges, and un-guardians act like a buffer for any on coming attacks from cons or those that we believe are linked to this. All clear? That's good then."

I rolled my eyes at Jazz as the ferry lunged into life and we travelled across the ocean. I walked over to stand by the railing of the ship and rested my arms on it, crossing them over each other. The sound of someone approaching me, made me look up to see who it was. When my eyes meet Sunny's blue ones, I turned my face and ignored him, until his arms wrapped around my waist and turned me to face him.

"Speak to me," he begged. "Karen look me in the eye and tell me that the Primes are in your mind."

"Autobot Sunstreaker, I swear on my heart and soul that the Primes are in my head," I replied looking into his eyes.

I didn't break contact with him, until he smiled and placed a long kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my forehead. "I should have believed you earlier."

"It's okay," I replied back. "How long is it going to take?"

"Depends on if the cons attack us," he replied. "This is a nice view to see though."

I smiled, and gave a breath to smell the fresh salty air as well as the sound of seagulls and bird flying in the sky hit my ears. I turned back round, resting my head on his shoulder as I looked. The sun was setting behind the horizon when we were approached by Jazz.

"Told ya you'll kiss and make up," Jazz sad us, with a smile. "So what was it about?"

"The Primes inhabit Karen's head," Sunny told him. "That explains her strange behavior and how she knows stuff before we do."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jazz asked me.

"I wasn't sure how you guys would react," I mumbled before he pulled me into a hug. "Love you too Jazzy."

"Good to know sis," he replied before pulling away. "Nearly there now."

I gave a smile before I went to talk to Mikaela dragging Sunny along with me.

* * *

The capital of Smith Island was busy in this time of day as I rode in the changed alt form of Sunstreaker. The roads were blocked with the market as we travelled. My eyes flickered to him as he went, driving across the side streets to get to the site Prime had sent us.

"This is disgusting," he declared, looking at me. "Karen this is disgusting. How can humans live like this?"

"To be honest I have no idea," I replied, pressing a button on his dash-board. "Man its hot."

"Take off you jacket and you sleeved top then," he replied.

"Yeah meaning I will have to take off my tank top as well," I replied, feeling a blush go over my face.

"Karen I won't look or anything," he declared before he deactivated his hologram.

I gave a sigh before I unzipped my jacket and placed it on his drivers sit before removing my tank top along with my long sleeved one. Untangling the tank from my purple one, I felt Sunny give a shiver making me give a smirk before I pulled on the tank.

"You alright?" I asked still smirking.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly before his hologram reappeared. "Next time we are finding a bathroom for you to get changed in."

I gave a laugh before a blast was heard to our left. Sunny increased his speed as his twin went to his rear bumper as the other two twins boxed Jazz and Sunny in as we went. Sunny's hologram disappeared again as I climbed into his driver's sit and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Let me try something," I offered.

"If you're sure," he replied.

"Mudflap Skids ya hear me?" I asked

"Loud a'd clear Karen," Skids replied. "What can we do for ya?"

"Remember the drive up?" I questioned, yanking Sunny to the side to avoid a blast.

"Yeah what about it?" Mudflap asked.

"What did you teach me?" I hinted before they gave an oww and moved in front of us.

"I hope you three know what your doing," Jazz said before he joined the single fill line we were in. "So what's the plan?"

"Cat and mouse," I replied. "Turn left."

The guys obeyed what I said to them meaning we were able to get clear of the shots before a horn was heard. A very familiar horn that made me and guys give a smile as we flanked the sides of our leader.

"Nice to see you," I said to Optimus as the commlinlk came to life. "Whats the plan boss?"

"This cat and mouse game until we reach out of the city limits," Optimus replied as there was the sound of engines behind us as the guys joined the line with Optimus in front.

"A bit like follow the leader," I said with a smile. "Hey guys missed me?"

"Cheeky missy," dad said over the commlink. "You alright?"

"Never felt better," I replied with a smile before looking into Sunny's rear mirror. "Prime we've got company."

"Autobots maxim override," Optimus ordered.

The speed needle on Sunny's dial reached its highest limit as the bots left the city behind them.

* * *

End of Chapter Next one up soon


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dad gave a sigh as I rested my head on his shoulder. We were sitting on his hood as we waited for the scouts to return with more lintel as well as Prime's orders. The surrounding area was a meadow with trees growing tall to reach the darkening sky above us. There was a slight chill in the humid air as I pulled my jacket closer around my body to keep my heat trapped in between the layers.

"Karen you okay?" he asked as he looked over the vegetation around us.

"I'm fine dad, just thinking about that woman," I replied, before giving Chormia a smile as she walked past.

"You talking about Sue?" he questioned. "She is a friend of your mothers as well as some others that you haven't met before. The attack on base was some of their people seeing how we would respond from an attack from their enemies."

"Hang on you're making sound as if their some secret agency," I said, holding my up hands to slow him down. "Dad who are these people really?"

"They are known as Black Hawks to the people that know them," he explained, as he activated a hologram to show me a bird like symbol with feather around it. "Your mother was one of them when we meet that night in November. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with me or have you. When you was born she was given a year before she had to return to the field. The night she left she promised that no matter how far or were she was, she would return to us when their prophecy is filled by four girls that can unite some family."

I stared at my father in awestruck before a cup of hot chocolate was placed into my hands. Looking down at the cream cup that hold the brownish liquid and the white fluffy marshmallows, and then up to meet Will's eyes as he leaned against dad's hood.

"Thought you two should know that Bee and the scouts are on their way back," Will told us. "You told Karen about the Hawks?"

"Yeah, she kind of meet Sue and I hate lying to her Will," Dad replied. "Karen sort out your boyfriend before I offline him."

I frowned before looking to the yellow Lamborghini twin as he pointed a servo at us, as he and Sides laughed about something. I have a sigh, before jumping off dad's hood and walked over to them. Sunny gave a smile as his hologram appeared to pull me into a hug. Sides pulled a face at me as he pulled me away from his twin so that I could receive a hug off him as well.

"I feel the love," I teased with a smirk. "So where are the scouts?"

"Talking to Prime, Elita and Prowl," Sides replied, as Sunny pinched me off him. "Oh I thought me and Karen would get along well."

I gave a laugh as he too laughed before the ground shook around us. Sunny tightened his hold on me as his servo scooped up me and his hologram. Placing his servo by his shoulder I grabbed the metal there and pulled myself up before his hologram deactivated when he saw that I was in a safe place that I wouldn't fall from.

"Optimus what's going on?" Will asked as he and some of Nest ran up to him.

"Provide fire cover so that the civilians can get out of here as well as try to not gain the local's attention," Optimus ordered, before his battle mask clanked over his faceplates. "Whatever this is, we will make our stand here."

_Karen something is about to happen. _Solus spoke. _Listen to my orders and then ran to the mountain base that is on average 200m away from us to the left._

_What's going on? _I questioned as Sunny placed me on the ground as Mikaela ran up to me.

"Karen we are going to get as many tourists and locals away from this area as possible around the mountain," she told me, as we ran pass Jazz.

"Okay," I replied, grabbing my bag with the supplies they gave me for an emergency.

Mikaela received a slightly bigger bag that would have a communicator that we could use. My eyes flickered to the silver saboteur as he looked at Mikaela before looking away to listen to Prime. I than looked at Mikaela as she hid a blush that had settled over her cheeks.

"Keala tell him before you regret it," I told her. "You will never know if you don't try."

"Karen he has more important things to worry about than my feelings," Mikaela replied. "Now we should get going."

I nodded, as another blast kicked up some grass and mud that went flying everywhere and covered us as we ran to the shelter that the surrounding forest would give us. Hearing a growling sound I looked to the left to see the Decepticon panther Ravage as he ran after us.

"Thought Bee killed him," Mikaela grasped out, as we ran over a steam that would cover our scent.

"Soundwave must have fixed him or sent a clone that day," I replied, grabbing her hand, to hide behind a birch tree. "Stay quiet and don't move."

Mikaela nodded, before I grabbed a low hanging branch and pulled myself up the branches of the tree. Many had green moss covering them, veins that twisted and turned like thread work to hide the bark underneath. Keeping an eye on my footing and the sound of breath as I pulled myself up to reach branch that I could walk across. Grabbing a branch that would support my weight if I slipped, I made my way across the thick branch. Hearing the metal talons below me cut into the springy grassy ground below me, I clamped my mouth shut and pressed a side button on my necklace that would hide my heat radar as well as spark beat from the con.

Sending a ping to Bee for some help, I walked across again before grapping the branch tightly as my feet slipped, removing the slippery moss and it went pluming to the ground which made the con look up and start growling as I tried to pull myself up. Hearing the talons plunge themselves into the thick bark, I felt fear climb up me, before I managed to rest a foot on the branch before pulling another one up. Feeling the graze of the con I turned to face him. HIs single crimson optic glared at me, as his razor sharp teeth curled into a smirk as he saw that I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Mikaela run," I called to the girl below me. "Bee is coming find him, and go."

"What and leave you here, no way," she said back as Ravage's attention went towards her for a moment.

Ravage gave a growl, as I felt the branch give a creek under the extra weight that had been put on it. I felt Nexus and Liego give me a confidence boost as they used their presence to get me to climb to the branch below me, so that I could reach the leaf covered ground below. Ravage let out a roar as he galloped across the branch, which creek before snapping in half, causing the cat like con to fall to the ground below us. I gritted my teeth together, and grabbed the unbroken half and pulled myself up, before I felt my leg being caught into something sharp. Looking down, I saw Ravage as he bit down on my leg, making me close my eyes from the pain as I tried to ignore the way that his teeth was cutting down to my bone.

_Karen hold on. _Solus yelled as I felt some of the pain ease suddenly.

_This is crazy. _Prima said. _Nexus Liego what were you two thinking?_

_Stop arguing and help me. _I told them, trying to kick him off with my free leg.

"Release her at once!" a voice yelled in anger.

Looking to the sound, I saw Bee as he pointed his cannons at Ravage. Anger was clear in his turquoise eyes before he looked at me with worry and concern. Ravage growled, before I felt my hands slipping on the branch due to the pressure before I felt myself pluming to the ground below me. Bee ran forward, and caught me as Ravage let go and landed on his feet a couple of meters away from us. Bee clutched me close to his spark as he pointed a free cannon at the panther.

"You harmed her," Bee growled, using his real voice that sounded angrier than any of the music clips he could use. "What gave you the impression that you could harm my sister Decepticreep? I will tear you into pieces."

"Bee don't," I whispered, placing a hand over my bleeding leg.

The red hot liquid was running down my leg, leaving trails as it collected in a puddle on the servo Bee was holding me in. I pressed my hand against it, trying to ignore the white that was my bone due to how far Ravage had bit down. Bee looked at me in concern and worry as some of his anger left before it returned as he ran a scan over me.

"Karen you're hurt," he told me, still keeping a cannon pointing at Ravage. "Dad would have my empty shell if you get more hurt."

"Dad would have to deal with it, due to the fact I don't want my older brother thinking he has to get revenge every time I'm hurt Bee," I replied, trying to ignore the pain. "But could ya get Ratch because I believe that if he gets here and I haven't told him, it is duck and cover with a painful leg."

Bee gave a nod, before we heard four running footsteps running towards us. Bee's cannon heated up, before he let out the plasma blast which hit Ravage right in the spark.

"This time stay dead," Bee half growled as he kicked the dead con's body. "Keala where are you?"

"Calling Ratchet," Mikaela said as she came into view. "Karen you alright?"

"I have a leg that is flowing with blood which is covering my hand as well as Bee's. My bone is showing though which I don't like and I kinda want a shower and a nice bed which is back at base," I replied back, half sarcastically. "So no Keala I'm not okay. I wanna get back to base and sleep for a thousand years."

"That is not possible," Prowl said behind us as he and the others walked into the clearing. "What happened here Bumblebee?"

"Ravage attacked the girls," Bee replied, handing me to Ratchet who automatically started scanning me. "I just get here as he was using Karen's leg as a lee way to get back onto the branch and inflict more harm to her. I was too late as he hurt her."

"Bee it wasn't your fault," I yelled, looking at him. "Ravage came after us, and as I have more experience in avoiding that con, I did what any of us would do to protect our family. It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself as well as anyone that is about to."

They guys looked at me in shock before Optimus and Will entered the clearing me and Mikaela had run to. Will looked at me in slight concern before he looked at Ratchet as Optimus analyzed the dead body of Ravage.

"Bumblebee a word if you please," Optimus told the scout.

Bee gave a whir before he followed Optimus. My eyes flickered to Ratchet for some information of what happened. Air left Ratchet's vent before he explained to me what had happened.

"It seems that it wasn't the Black Hawks that attacked us but their enemy's which have teamed up with the cons," Ratchet explained. "Now this might sting."

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth at the pain of the atheistic and his cold hologram fingers as they buried themselves into my leg, rubbing against the nerves as he cleaned my wound below and around the bone before his hand pulled out gently and started to clean around it. My eyes opened a bit to see the torn flash rigid and open around the round like a flower.

"Karen I am going to stitch this up and then give you some painkillers," Ratchet told me, as he get some needle and thread. "You won't be able to walk on this leg for a while, so it will be a wheelchair or clutches understood."

"Yeah go ahead," I replied, turning my face away from the now throbbing wound as Ratchet sewed my flesh back together.

Looking around the clearing, I noticed that my father wasn't there. I frowned before turning to Ratchet for an explanation.

"Your father is with the woman that is a colleague of Sue and your mother," Ratchet replied. "I believe her name is Melanie Tron."

"Tron as in she had half of Megsy's name?" I questioned as he finished.

Ratchet gave a nod, as he wrapped a bandage around the stitches so that it was covered before he placed two arms under my shoulders and pulled me up. I gave a wince as my leg hit the ground and pain shoot up my nerves at the extra weight my leg now had.

"Sorry," Ratchet said. "Sunstreaker get over here."

Looking up, I saw my boyfriend walk over and activate his hologram. His blue eyes were full of concern, before he wrapped an arm around my waist and then picked me up, and placed me on his hip, with my injured leg wrapped around his waist as well as my un-injured one as we where joined by Sides and Jazz. Jazz had his arms wrapped around Keala and I smiled as she looked at me before blushing.

"Nice look Jazza," I teased, holding onto Sunny's neck. "Do you think Prime will punish Bee?"

"Na, Optimus cares about ya as much as everyone else," Jazz comforted me. "He will just say Bee just have show better judgement."

I gave a nod, before I saw dad and the woman Ratchet had called Melanie walk towards us. Dad looked at me in conceren and worry as he appoarched us. He was talking to Melanie who was looking at me in wonder and a bit of something else. Melanie was dressed in a black leather jacker with purple thread for the arms, shoulders as well as a purple zip that was undone. Underneath was a silver top with some symbol on it as well as white and purple long sleeved top underneath it. Her nails from what I could see where painted red and silver and they reminded me of someone else's colour scheme but I couldn't remember who. Her emerald green eyes reminded me of my own as well as the one picture I had of my mother. Her wide curly hair was in a loose pony tail, with strands falling into her eyes. They stopped as they reached us and she looked at me with the same look as before.

"So this is my niece," she spoke at last, as she stood by my father. "My you look just like your mother. Did Sue tell you that as well?"

"Not like that," I replied truthfully. "Mind if I ask why you are here?"

"I'm here by a request of the High Council that the Nexdus doesn't like," Melanie replied. "You wouldn't know her as she doesn't come to this dimision much. Anyway my name is Melanie Tron or Scholes depending on which name you want to give me and I'm your auntie and your mother's twin sister. I haven't been around much due to watching over my own daughter and your two cousins that are somewhere else."

"Who are they?" I questioned, as Sunny looked between us.

"Their names I can't speak until you have meet them," she replied. "But they are three honest girls that are..."

She trailed off as a coldness traveled though the clearing. Dad moved closer to me and Sunny, before a spark went through each of the bots holograms and made them vanish into thin air. I landed on my butt, and had my injured leg underneath it, which flared with pain, before Melanie pulled me gently to my feet and produced a rifle from out of the black leather jacket she was wearing.

"Miss Banes hold onto Karen," Melanie ordered. "Looks like I can't explain this to you at all."

"Explain what?" I questioned, as Mikeala wrapped my arm around her shoulder to keep me steady.

"The properchy which I believe your father has mentioned earlier involoves you and your three cousins," Melanie replied. "The Nexdus known as Mytris is possibly in the one you will end up in. Karen whatever happens, tell my husband that everything will turn out fine in the end as the broken family is reunited to what it once was before it was crypted and changed for the worse."

"Who's your husband?" I asked, thinking if it was the con I was thinking of.

"My husband is the warlord and my daughter is called Crystal," Melanie replied, as she fired at the moving shadows around us.

The wind picked up, and whipped my hair around me face and so did Mikeala's before I felt a pull in my gut.

"Karen you have until the full moon of the fouth month of the year," she replied. "To get everything you know as well as the Prime's help. They choosed you for a reason now use that reason when you need it."

I blinked in confusion before a white portal appeared in front of us. Mikeala's grip tightened before I felt it slip and was sucked into the portal. All I could think was that whatever was coming I would find out the truth and that I would do what I must to unite my family as well as the ones that I have never meet before. Sending a pray to Primus, I felt my body hit a black wall before everything around me went dark.

**The End**

**Right two down and two more to go until I get the main one up. Anyone guess what I'm doing yet? Anyway Somethings change has now come to an end and I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favouited and followed this story all the way from the start of and to now. **

**Karen: Yes finally a break for a while. By the way why was it Ravage that had to bit my leg off?"**

**Me: Because he wouldn't stop bugging me. Besides you and Scar have vaction now for a bit. **

**Karen: Speaking of Scar where is she?**

**Me: Went to the library. Why you ask?"**

**Karen: Wait she is on vaction and she is in the libary. What about the twins?**

**Me: Their father. Besides you have the new story line to learn. Go and do that as I sort out the other two as well as Maddie.**

**Maddie: (Poking her head in) Leave me out of this Chl. I think she will kick your butt.**

**Me: How did you get in here?**

**Maddie: Witch remember. Anyway just incase anyone sues you: Booknchoc doesn't own transformers and she never will. She only owns Karen and any other character that isn't in the movies. Now I'm off to learn my story line. Bye.**

**Me: (mutters) Stupid Witch. Anyway bye from the Bayverse Transformers. As well as from me.**

**Until all are one**


End file.
